Ninja and Wizards
by fireborn012
Summary: Dumbledore gets and emotional ANBU Kakashi as a body guard for Hogwarts. And Kakashi doesn't like the undercover work at all and most importantly Harry or the triwizard tournament. Kakashi's a dork. Voldemorts not the only snake in town.Dracos okay!
1. Chapter 1

Okay several people have started stories like these and never freaking finished. I love kakashi x harry potter books (just the books ppl)

So therefore I've decided to do my own and have already over forty pages done! But I promise to make the updates a little branched out and not all at once. Lol. I'm not done with it anway.

**Summary: **Dumbledore has gone to Konoha to get some help and comes back with an angsty and emotional ANBU Kakashi in his teens. The teenager is angry thinking that protecting a kid from a dead man is the worst thing that could have ever happened to him and can't stand the new world he's in. Technically because the once genius of the Leaf Village looks like a total **DORK** in Hogwarts. Embarrassed and beyond words Kakashi tries to keep his identity a secret and be just apart of the student body, but these wizards are getting on his last nerves especially Harry. And what's so wrong with Draco? The problem is in the triwizard tournament and Kakashi is now a contestant. Oh and lets not forget that the snaky signs showing up might not be Voldermort at all….This mission will end up more than a headach or vacation no matter what Kakashi thinks.

**Rated: **R (swearing, adult situations, some mention of sexual content, gore etc.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

Hogwarts

Kakashi stood in front of the monument staring at the names in front of him with that same numb feeling that hit him every time. The wind blew threw his hair and the trees swayed back and forth. A hand touched the cool stone. His index finger ran across the carved names.

One by one he traced their outlines.

Obito.

Rin.

Minato.

With a heavy sigh he ended the last curve of the 'O' in Minato's name before turning away whispering a quick apology. He had less than an hour left before he was supposed to check in at the ANBU headquarters for his next assignment. Kakashi's last S-ranked mission ended at eleven-thirty yesterday when he'd crossed the barrier into the Hidden Leaf Village.

Deciding to get home quickly Kakashi ran up the side of one building before leaping onto another. It was still under construction from the attack three months ago.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair smoking his pipe and staring at the missions in front of him. He'd had hoped never to sit back in this office after he'd retired. There had been enough bloodshed by his order, but now it seemed that there wasn't a choice. Someone had to pick up the pieces after Minato's death and it was made very clear that until further notice the elders thought he was the best choice.

They weren't the ones signing the mission reports.

And to make matters worse there were still tensions between the Sand and the Leaf. Both of the villages had come up as the super powers after the second Great War that just ended two years ago. Unfortunately now the villages and their allies were in a cold war. Threats and small skirmishes were starting to become frequent around the borders.

The Third Hokaga had already seen two Great Wars. One he fought in and the other he commanded from the safety of his home as acting leader. This was not something he wanted to see again.

He didn't think the Leaf could handle another large scale war.

There was a knock at his door and a chunin came in with a nervous look on his face. The chunin Rai apologized quickly for the intrusion with the same nerves showing in his voice. Intrigued and suspicious the Third pulled out his pipe and stared at the male with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry sir," the chunin stammered. "I know that you request that we take all clients on the second floor, but this one wanted to see you personally…and well he….he's not from any of the villages."

Sarutobi frowned, "There are other villages than the great surrounding ones Rai. Many of them are to small to have their own ninja services."

"Yes sir, but this one isn't from our lands. I think he's from the outside." As the chunin said it he got sort of white in the face. It was understandable to an extent. The villages existed in complete secrecy from the outside world. As far as other places were concerned this world didn't exist. There were not men who could walk on the ceiling, get inside your head, or even move faster than the eye could follow.

To have an outsider in his office could mean a major breach in security that would risk millions of lives in not just the Leaf, but every other village.

"Tell no one and send him in. I do hope that you're the only one to have picked up on this Rai." His voice was dark and completely business. The chunin nodded. Only a select few that worked in direct contact with the acting Hokaga knew about the outside world.

"I'm the only one who saw him." Rai nodded and turned outside before ushering the man in.

Sarutobi stared at the figure in front of him as an older looking male came into the room. A white bearded man with half spectacles and an eccentric robe despite the weather came into his office. The old man gave a smile and spoke in near perfect Japanese without a trace of the English accent Sarutobi was sure he was supposed to have.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Lord Hokaga."

He held out a hand and Sarutobi took it recognizing it for the English custom it was. "You may call me Sarutobi wizard." The Third gave him a half smile. "I never thought I'd be seeing any of your kind in our land again. In fact none of my predecessors thought so either. We were sure that you'd leave us alone."

If it came off as being cold and insulting the wizard in front of him didn't show that he'd caught it that way. Instead his eyes twinkled in a clear contrast to Sarutobi's weary ones. "I'd hoped that you'd know about us. It saves a lot of explaining though I have to say it took forever to find the remnants of the shinobi kind. You covered your tracks well enough when both of us departed from the worlds eyes centuries of years ago."

"That's what we specialize in I'm afraid." Sarutobi nodded towards the chair in front of his desk and the long bearded man sat down across from him. "I know enough about your kind and you know all you need to know about ours if you've found us. Even that may be to much."

The man nodded. "I agree. When it comes to hiding even the most trivial of information can lead to your down fall, but you have no need to worry Sarutobi because I'm here about something that affects the both of us. A business trip if you will."

The Third didn't look all convinced. He was the only in the village he knew about the "other people" who lived across the oceans and hid from the world. "Magic users" they called themselves or in other words "wizards and witches." From what he read they were a peaceful group of people most of the time who made deal with several of the clan heads because this was before most villages had even been dreamed of, to stay out of their business if the clans stayed out of theirs. The culture difference between the two cut deep and in the end both shielded themselves away from the world and each other using veils.

"I'm sorry," Sarutobi spoke leaning back. "I don't believe I've been given your name."

"Oh of course because I did not give it and you did not ask. My name is Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts a school for young wizards. I'm afraid we might be in need of your assistance."

* * *

Kakashi paused in front of the building that looked like a normal filing house near the edge of the village. In fact it was ANBU headquarters with some of the tightest security, but to make sure that the others didn't know of its true purpose the rouse that he was merely an old storage facility for the hospital was kept up. When you walked through the door there were even normal dressed ninja playing chunins normally two at a time going through paperwork. Akito and Kira were their names and they had been two ANBU captains for a year before getting the job.

They no longer took missions.

The graying Akito nodded as Kakashi passed, but didn't say a word. Kira didn't even bother to look up from the book he'd been reading behind the old desk.

The back had been completely transformed. At the top floor were showers and even beds for the ANBU members. The bottom floor was full of conference rooms and files containing emergency plans for several different attacks on the village. It was constantly updated along with the largest data base of missing nins that existed. It was a full functioning machine of spies assassins and some of the more experimental weaponry.

For the past three months Kakashi had called it home.

He changed into his uniform on the second floor from an unmarked locker. He placed on the white mask and Kantana, but left the cloak behind. He really hated that thing and wore it only when necessary. Besides it was more for the Hokaga's body guards than the mission ANBU.

When the mask covered his face he knew immediately that he was no longer Kakashi, but wolf. He was no longer a human being, but a machine. He didn't feel and he didn't care. He could move so much easier like this.

Walking into the Heads office he waited until the ANBU on duty Panda nodded him forwards before going into Roosters den. The Head of ANBU was unknown to all of its members. It was for his safety that the men and women he sent out into the fields on some of the most dangerous missions didn't know who he was. Most ninja's didn't come back sane and could turn on his family.

Assuming Rooster had a family.

Kakashi was completely dumbfounded when it came to that point.

"Wolf you just got in yesterday. You are not getting another mission."

Rooster's voice was gruff in the plan white office. There was paper work and a desk, but that was it. No personal belongings could be found in the office. Like Kakashi saw it, once you became ANBU you ceased to be human.

"I didn't get any injuries. I can do field work." Wolf's voice was just as cold.

Rooster stared at him from behind the mask. "There isn't anything for me to give you. Regardless of what you might think we don't have a national crisis everyday for you to be running off to so you can risk your neck. If you're looking to die you've got the wrong night. Why don't you go home and try again tomorrow." It wasn't a question or a suggestion, but an order.

Kakashi stood their firmly without moving. Rooster was the only one privileged to know the ages and back ground information on his employees other than the Hokaga. Kakashi was used to him trying to give him the easier missions or not putting him on one. He was young and it hurt in the eyes his superiors. To wolf it was annoying.

"Then will you sign my order to go to the border." For months now he'd been trying to get to the border where most of the action had been taken place. He wanted to be a busy as possible, needed it.

"No. You're skills are needed where I can get a hold of you fast. I'm not wasting your talents on the border boy, be lucky that I'm using you at all." This time Rooster did look a little tired as he sat down. "If you've got a problem with my orders than take it up with the Hokaga. He's the one that assigns the missions, I just decide how we handle them. You know that."

Behind his mask Wolf frowned slightly because he knew. And he been to see Sarutobi about it on more than one occasion, but since the attack the old man had given him the minimal amount of high ranked missions. It was not satisfying.

"Yes sir," Kakashi turned on his heel. He was about to leave the office when in a puff of smoke Turtle stood in front of them. A direct contact between the Hokaga and Rooster she and two others were the only ones allowed to use the teleportation jutsu between the two offices. Anyone else would have been killed on the spot.

"Commander," Turtle nodded. "Lord Hokaga requests Wolf's assistance at his office for a brief on a special assignment."

Kakashi was stunned staring at the woman in front of him. The idea that Sarutobi was actually calling him in on a special mission was mind blowing. Rooster inclined his head towards the messenger and nodded stiffly. "Take him with you then. Wolf."

Without waiting for another word Kakashi being smaller touched Turtles hand and the world turned before he found himself righted again in the Third's office. The old man was drinking tea with an even older male with a grim smile on his face.

"Thank you Turtle." The woman nodded and disappeared again, though she was never far. Kakashi took a moment to stare at the odd man in front of him noticing that the same was happening to him. Both figures seemed to size each other up and even as the man smiled warmly Kakashi found himself close to laughing.

"Who the hell dresses like that?" the ANBU thought before turning to the Third. "Wolf reporting as summoned Lord Hokaga." Kakashi didn't bother with bowing anymore, he'd gotten out of that when he'd turned Chunin years ago. Instead he stood stiffly waiting for a response.

"Wolf this is Dumbledore. He'll be your client if you accept the mission."

The old man didn't bother with holding a hand out this time, but nearly nodded at the male in front of him in greeting. He seemed a little taken back from the sword and mask hanging on his body as well as the armor. Kakashi was slightly pleased because he'd worked hard to earn that tattoo that shinned in the fluorescent light.

Sarutobi watched the two of them before rubbing his temples. He'd spent the afternoon listening to what the male in front of him had said and none of it was good. The idea that someone like this Voldemort existed could spell the end for both their civilizations. Despite the tensions at home Sarutobi saw that he had no choice but to send one of greater ninjas to do the job. It had to be done and the money would be well worth it.

The list of candidates had been a small one, but as he'd gone through them in his head there was one only one that stuck out.

Kakashi Hatake.

The sixteen year old would be able to blend in and get in close with the charge, a boy known as Harry Potter whom would be the prime target and had been the prime target of this Voldemort character for three years. It wasn't only that, but the Third was immensely worried about Kakashi. Over the past three months he'd taken more missions than most do in six. And over half of them were A-ranked and S-ranked. A year away to spend at this school might do him some good. Besides now that he didn't have Minato's protection the Uchihas were becoming more aggressive. One had even attacked Kakashi with the intent to kill the male when he was practicing a little over a month ago. This would create a distance between the clan and Kakashi that might do the both of them some good.

In fact the more Sarutobi thought about it the more he was sure it was the right choice. They didn't call him Professor for nothing.

"The mission is a year mission guarding a very valuable client in questionable environment," Sarutobi started to explain. "It'll be far away from the Village, but it's necessary. It's S-ranked and should be approached with the greatest of caution."

"I'll take it." Kakashi cut him off. Sarutobi stared at him for a second sure that he'd only heard the words "S-ranked" and "Greatest caution". How suicidal was the male? Sarutobi was about to have second thoughts.

"I'm glad that you agree," Dumbledore nodded smiling. His eyes still twinkled as he stared at the man in front of him.

"Right. Well we're not done here. Wolf you'll depart tomorrow at twelve hundred hours sharp with Dumbledore in this office. Go home and pack. We have more to discuss. Dismissed." Kakashi nodded and was about ready to teleport when Dumbledore spoke up.

"We'll have to go shopping when we get there. You won't need to bring much with you."

As if remembering his manners Kakashi bowed with his mask still on. "Hai Dumbledore-san. Third." And with that he disappeared.

* * *

Sarutobi stared at the smoke shaking his head. "He barely knows you and he's showing you more respect than he does me."

Dumbledore chuckled softly. In the past few hours that they'd been talking the wizard and Hokaga had taken a liking to one another. "Magic using your fingers. It simply amazes me. Useful, very useful."

Sarutobi nodded. "Right well you need to see his profile before you decide; I normally wouldn't do this, but this is a delicate situation."

"I take it his names not Wolf than?" Dumbledore grinned and adjusted his glasses.

"No. It's Hatake Kakashi." Sarutobi walked over to the window and knocked. In an instant Turtle appeared on the balcony and opened the widow. "Do you have his file?"

The woman nodded and wordlessly handed it over before leaving. Sarutobi sat down and broke the seal of the folder and pulled out several papers. "This is Kakashi's files and though you cannot see them I'll read to you some things that you need to hear."

"Security reasons?" Dumbledore questioned before taking another sip of tea.

"Yes," Sarutbi nodded with another smirk. "I guess from an outsiders point of view there are to many security measures in place."

"Not at all," Dumbledore shook his head. "You have a duty to protect your people as well as your workers. I understand."

Sarutobi nodded. "Back to Kakashi. His resume is one of the highest in the villages. He graduated our academy at seven with a perfect score and quickly advanced up the ranks to junin at fourteen."

"Impressive," Dumbledore nodded. "Considering the fact that he had to also become chunin between those years I assume. From what you've told me that's a great feat."

"It is," the Third agreed. "He's sixteen and yet he's taken some of the harshest missions and I'm afraid I'm being very selfish by putting him up to this one. You see he had a team. The four man system I explained to you earlier."

Dumbledore gave Sarutobi his complete attention being polite. The Third had realized earlier that manners were a great thing to the wizard. "During the war on his first mission as leader when he was fourteen one of his team mates was taken prisoner." Sarutobi pulled out a copy of Team Seven's photo. It was the same one as Kakashi had with the three of them and Minato holding Kakashi and Obito under one of his hands. He laid it on the table and pointed to the brown haired girl giggling in the middle.

"Rin. Kakashi and Obito were the only two left because Minato had gone ahead to secure the area. It was Kakashi's mission to lead his three man team to the bridge. When they lost Rin he wanted to continue with the mission, but Obito wanted to go back for the girl."

Looking at the three children Dumbledore was slightly reminded of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"We have laws set." The Third leaned back puffing on his pipe. "One of the laws and the most important is that the mission comes first. Kakashi has a firsthand experience of what happens when you don't. His father year before this mission took place was in Kakashi's position. Instead of the mission he chose his team. In the end he saved his teammates, but lost the mission. It helped to start a war and cost the village a lot of money. When they returned instead of being thanked for returning them to their families the very men he saved turned on Kakashi's father, Sukumo. Sukumo had been dishonored and scorned causing the villagers to put their wrath on him. It wasn't until Kakashi saw him as a failure that Sukumo began to drink and killed himself. Kakashi found him at their home with a sword in his stomach. He'd committed seppuku and even asked his son to cut off his head while he was dying. Needless to say Kakashi didn't want to go after Rin, but instead wanted to write her off and finish the mission and finish the mission no matter how much it hurt him."

"Obito had other plans. The two got in a fight before Obito went after Rin on his own. Eventually Kakashi followed having a change of heart and they rescued the girl. On their way home however they were attacked and Obito saved Kakashi at the cost of his own life." Sarutobi paused to give Dumbledore a chance to ask questions by taking a sip of tea.

To his surprise the man didn't say anything, but looked thoughtful. He saw a flicker of that twinkle in the wizard's eye die.

"A year after that Rin was killed healing Kakashi. They'd been on a mission together and he'd received a serious injury. Instead of leaving him she used all her chakra preserves to save him. He woke up in the woods drenched in blood and beside him she was dead. Three months ago we were attacked by the nine tailed fox. One of the beats I was telling you about earlier. To save the village his sensei Minato," Sarutobi placed a finger on the blonde laughing man in the middle, "used a forbidden jutsu that sealed the beast at the cost of his life. He was the last person that Kakashi was close to."

Sarutobi caught Dumbledore's eyes staring at the silver haired boy in the picture who was easily scowling behind his mask.

"Since then he's demanded some of the most dangerous missions. My idea is that he's only accepted this one because it's S-ranked. He sticks by the rules that were challenged by Obito years ago. The mission comes first. Emotions are weakness. He is a tool of this village and will act like one." Sarutobi's voice was cold as he stared into Dumbledore's eyes. "He is not a boy, but a killer. A trained killer who wouldn't show mercy to a baby if it was his mission. As his client you will tell him what you expect and he will follow the orders he's given."

"If that is true Sarutobi," Dumbledore cut in. "If he's just a tool then why are you telling me all this?"

"Because he's a refined blade that could shatter."

Dumbledore knew immediately what Sarutobi meant by those words.

"He's a genius and the one of the only few I can spare. However, now that you know about his past and how he might act I will give you a choice." The Shinobi sat back judging the wizard. "Do you want him? I can call someone else in here in a second. These are your students he'll be around. If you think you can trust him then you can have him. He's the best we can offer you at the moment considering the tensions."

Dumbledore smiled ghostly, "Do you trust him?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow before answering. "At this point I'm not sure, but if I was a gambling man I would say yes."

The smile on the wizard's face widened. "Then I'll take him."

* * *

Kakashi showed up at the office exactly at twelve hundred hours. In his hand was a backpack filled with cloths and weapons. He traveled light.

"Ah Kakashi. " Dumbledore shook his hand finally getting to see the boy without the porcelain mask, but still in ANBU uniform. Sarutobi was there with a hawk sitting on his desk in a wire cage.

"You'll take this bird with you to send me a report." Kakashi nodded taking his hand away from Dumbledore to grab the cage. "Dumbledore will debrief you when you get to Hogwarts your location."

Kakashi nodded and stepped back. There were no farewells as the young ninja turned to Dumbledore expecting instructions.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. We'll be using a portkey," Dumbledore took out an old looking key. Kakashi swung the pack on his back and picked up the bird cage. "It's a simple teleportation device designed to take you long distances."

This time Kakashi spared Sarutobi a questioning glance. "Ah Kakashi he's a wizard. Much like a western Shinobi."

"Shinobi my ass," Kakashi thought. None the less he held on to the key as instructed and waited feeling like an idiot until the world spun around him.

When he came to he felt a little queasy and found himself in a completely different area. The skeptisim that he'd had before was gone. The portkey thing actually worked.

Kakashi found himself on the side of what looked like a street beside the old wizard Dumbledore. " I hope the trip wasn't to bad. This is Diagon Alley, the place where we'll be getting your things for school." Dumbledore spoke whipping dust off of his ropes. "And now, I assume that Sarutobi explained some things to you after I was seen to my hotel for the night?"

Kakashi nodded because sure enough Sarutobi had shown up at the door of his apartment and told him about these western wizards. He'd explained that they used their chakra or as they called it "magic" by wands, hexes, curses, etc. Kakashi was going undercover to the school as a student from an eastern wizard school. He gave him a pretty good explanation, but staring around Kakashi was sure he was never going to blend in with this crowd. The clothes and robes they were wearing were completely odd. He frowned behind his mask.

"Well you're a smart lad. If you have any questions fill free to ask. Any at all. In the mean time I think it's best we visit Ollivander's shop to find you a wand." Dumbledore started off and Kakashi snorted and rolled his one revealed eye the other hidden by his hentai-ate. Wands. He'd heard about them to and he wasn't looking forward to getting one.

The looks they got from what Kakashi assumed were other wizards and witches were humorous. They stared blatantly at him as if he was the odd looking one. Funny he was thinking the same thing.

Ignoring the looks he followed Dumbledore into a shop where a funny small man stood behind the counter. "Hey can I-Professor Dumbledore!"

Kakashi frowned. The only words he'd understood were Dumbledore.

He watched confused as his client met with whom he again assumed was Ollivander. They greeted each other and Dumbledore turned to Kakashi and said something in the funny language again. Putting two and two together Kakashi bowed and spoke in Japanese.

Ollivander raised both eyebrows and spurted at the language while Dumbledore laughed. Kakashi grew frustrated and stared at his client. Was this guy and idiot?

"Of course. I forgot." Dumbledore held up his wand and said another word that he didn't understand. With a flick of his wrist he grinned at Kakashi. "Can you understand me now?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes I can." Surprisingly enough he heard the foreign language come out of his own mouth. "Thank you Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore," Dumbledore corrected putting away the stick. "I'm should've put that spell on you earlier. It would have made things so much simpler, but I'm afraid I was enjoying talking in Japanese a little to much. Ollivander he needs a wand. He's going to start at Hogwarts this year. I know it's sort notice considering the school year starts in two days, but would you mind?"

Kakashi raised his one eyebrow. Two days? That was all the time he was going to get to scope out his new "home". This was great. The guy really was an idiot.

Ollivander seemed delighted especially hearing that Kakashi was a foreign from all the way in Japan. He'd never heard of a school in Japan before. Dumbledore explained that it was fairly rural and that one of the reasons Kakashi was coming to Hogwarts this year was to create a better relation with the small village he came from.

They spent the next hour putting stick after stick into Kakashi's hands asking him to wave it. Kakashi wasn't amused, but Ollivander was excited and Dumbledore looked amused at the back of the shop.

"Well well," Ollivander grinned. "I haven't had this much trouble since Potter." He grinned wider. "Indeed Indeed. What to do now?"

Kakashi wanted to reach over and slap him.

"Aha! I know." And with that the man walked behind several shelves. Kakashi sighed and focused knowing that Dumbledore was watching him. Wizards were so out there.

Ollivander returned later with a small box. He laid it on the table and drew out a very light brown wand. If Kakashi didn't know any better it looked almost white.

"This is one that came in the other day." Ollivander explained quickly. "Came from across the sea in an eastern island and though I'm not sure if it's from Japan or not it's worth a try. One of my suppliers got it off a tree though I'm not sure which one you see." At this Ollivander seemed embarrassed because he wasn't sure about anything when it came to the wand.

Kakash stared deadpanned before reaching out a gloved hand and pulling the wand out of Ollivanders hand. Almost immediately he felt a tingle run up his right arm. A second later there was a bright white spark that started at the end of the wand before disappearing. Kakashi was slightly startled. It looked like his chakra and most notably his chidori.

"Ah wonderful!" Ollivander seemed pleased. He talked the transaction of money over with Dumbledore. Several Gallons, whatever they were, but the Dumbledore was covering it so Kakashi didn't care as he stuck the wand in his backpack.

To him it was a stupid thing. When they got out it was almost dark and Dumbledore hummed slightly. "Took a little longer than I thought, but I'm glad we found a right match. Let's get your robes before we go and I'll have your books shipped over."

Kakashi nodded not really caring. His eye was scanning the crowd. They were still looking at him funny or more importantly the bird in his hands. The Hawk's eyes were covered with leather as he sat on his perch perfectly still as he breathed in and out, but the look was fierce.

It was worse than expected. They spent the next hour getting him three robes and the school uniform. It was annoying as the woman scurried around apparently happy to see Dumbledore out and wanting to do a good job for the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Kakashi didn't think it was big deal to be the head of a school, but Dumbledore was a big guy here to everyone else. He decided it wasn't his place to question it so he let it go.

"Ah well that should be it." Dumbledore nodded when the two finally made it to a large castle. It was getting late, but Kakashi was still up trying to memorize every aspect of the building as Dumbledore led him through the area.

"The castle itself is full of enchantments that even I don't understand that help protect those who inhabit it." Kakashi watched the funny looking furniture and pictures. All of a sudden someone in the picture moved and his hand went towards his hidden weapon.

"Dumbledore." The picture nodded and blinked. Kakashi stared back slightly awed. "Do all your pictures talk?" He asked Dumbledore as they continued on.

The man nodded. "Some statues do as well. In this world Kakashi you'll have to understand that some objects are not just objects." Kakashi frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "Oh and another thing you cannot use appariaton techniques in the building."

Kakashi stared at him and stopped walking. "That means nothing to me."

Dumbledore frowned. "Oh well the technique you used to leave Sarutobi's office to go home. Try it and see if it works."

Kakashi looked at him. "Teleportation jutsu?" Dumbledore nodded believing that was the one. Kakashi tried it and was surprised when it didn't work. Dumbledore just grinned. "Right. That's your version of what we call apparating. There is a spell on this castle that stops you from doing that. Security reasons of course."

Kakashi nodded. He wasn't pleased about it, but it seemed that he didn't have a choice.

"For now you can use this room," Dumbledore stopped and opened the door. "After school starts we'll put you in your permanent accommodations for this year. " Kakashi nodded walking into the small room. There was a bathroom to the left and a simple bed. He placed his things down and stared at Dumbledore. It was late and he'd yet to have anything to eat, but he wasn't going to complain.

Unfortunately the wizard seemed to know exactly what was wrong with him without it being voiced aloud. "Now I would like for you to accompany me to the dining hall. The staff comes in early before the students and we eat our meals together. This would be a good time for me to introduce you." He smiled with twinkling eyes before turning expecting Kakashi to follow. "Besides I'm hungry."

Kakashi wanted to have a complete tour around the perimeter himself. The place was huge and the first thing anyone did in any situation was to check their surroundings. Dumbledore must not have seen it that way, but he held his tongue. He planned to check out the place after everyone was asleep. It would be better anyway in his opinion.

"We'll just meet the staff," Kakashi told himself. "That's probably more important than the building. And I still need to be debriefed." He was hoping to have been told about his mission right when they got there, but his client didn't seem to keen on giving that information right now. Dumbledore was a funny one, but if he didn't answer Kakashi's questions by tomorrow he planned on making it clear he would leave.

"This mission better be worth it," Kakashi thought. They walked into a large room with a tall ceiling. The group that was in there was a bunch of older men and women Kakashi assumed were supposed to be the teachers. They were all wearing those robes.

Like the wizards and witches on the streets they looked at him curiously and even a little weary. He guessed it was the armor of his uniform, his mask, or maybe even his head band.

"Dumbledore."

Kakashi looked and saw a slight transparent figure. He stopped in his tracks and narrowed his eyes. He knew what that was, but he still couldn't believe his eyes. "Genjutsu?" he thought. No one else seemed bothered by it though so he merely looked at Dumbledore his senses heighted.

"Ghosts?"

Dumbledore looked back at him smirking again. It irked Kakashi how he seemed to not have a care in the world. "Yes. Hogwarts has several ghost residences. This is Nearly Headless Nick. The others include the Baron and of course Peeves. If you see Peeves be weary he likes to play around."

Dumbledore approached the table and everyone stopped waiting for some explanation.

"Good evening." Dumbledore took his spot at the head of the table. With the wave of his wand he had another place for Kakashi who was slightly impressed. Maybe there was a use for those stupid sticks after all.

"I've come home from my trip in Japan." Dumbledore explained, "And I brought a new student with me. A transfer from a village."

Kakashi gave Dumbledore a sharp look as he sat down. His hand strayed towards his kunai hidden in the pouch of on his leg. The man knew that his village was secret, so he had no problems with killing the elderly male.

Thankfully he didn't have to.

"This is Kakashi Hatake and he's here for his many _talents_," Dumbledore explained. "He'll be in the fourth year to help keep an eye on Harry. And although he is a wizard in some sense he is not accustomed to the way we perform magic. I'm afraid he'll be as far behind as a first year, but I've been assured that he is a bright student."

"So he's here to be Potter's body guard." Kakashi caught sight of the male who'd said the comment with easy loathing. He was sallow-faced, hook-nosed, and greasy haired. Kakashi wasn't particularly happy with the way he looked.

Dumbledore was unconcerned about him. "Yes Snape due to the fact that Voldermort has made several attempts at Harry's life I thought it necessary to go beyond the Ministry and bring extra help." The teachers at the desk nodded.

"Excuse me, but how do you expect him to fit in with the students?" a small man asked. "No offense Kakashi, but you don't seem able to blend in with your grey hair chap."

Kakashi bit his tongue under his mask. His hair was something that he didn't really enjoy others talking about.

"I'm afraid he's right Kakashi," Dumbledore cut in. "Masks are not allowed at Hogwarts because it's not a part of the uniform."

Kakashi sighed. He'd seen this coming from a mile away. When they said he'd have to blend in he'd expected to take off the mask, but still doing it made him feel uncomfortable. He had been hoping for a little longer.

Giving in to his client he nodded before pulling the mask off. "My age won't be a problem." When he removed the fabric and his friend the teachers gasped.

"He's just a boy."

"Yes Minerva he is just a boy, but I promise you that he is more than qualified to help Harry. Especially since the tournament is coming up this year, I'll tell you about it later Kakashi. Now that you've been introduced let me take the time to introduce him to you."

Kakashi followed the introductions easily enough. There was a tidy lady called Professor McGonagall, the tiny man had been Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, the ghost, Professor Snape, and a large man at the end called Professor Hagrid. Kakashi was sure that this Hagrid guy could crush him with his finger if he got the chance. He was told there was other teachers he'd be meeting later.

"Now," Dumbledore said. "It's been a long day let's eat."

With a wave of his wand food appeared and they soon dug into the food. Kakashi forced himself to eat slow. Living the life he did he'd learned to eat what he could as fast as he could. It might not have been healthy, but it was the only way to stay nourished on the battlefield.

"You know Kakashi you can't wear that head band either," Cut in Professor McGonagall.

"It looks disastrous," Snape added.

"This is normal attire where I come from." Kakashi spoke swallowing what looked like a piece of meat. The food was odd too. Not bad tasting, but the texture was different. "With all due respect if you'd come walking through my village wearing those robes you wouldn't get far. The head band stays."

It was the most he'd said all day, but Kakashi was serious. He didn't have to look at Dumbledore or the staff to know that they were slightly shocked.

"If you're going to go to this school you have to dress appropriately." Snape spoke again. Kakashi stared at him with a dead eye.

"No. I will take the mask off, but I refuse to take off the headband."

"You won't blend in with the other students that way," Dumbledore spoke softly so only Kakashi could hear him.

"Then change its appearance," Kakashi spoke looking at the Headmaster. "I will not take it off, but you've done a lot with that stick so why don't you change it?"

Apparently he'd insulted the staff and Dumbledore. The smile that had been on that wizards face all day finally seemed completely forced.

"Disrespectful and ignorant." Snape chided. "Where did you find him Dumbledore in a back alley?"

"It's called a wand Kakashi," Dumbledore spoke softly. "I can put an enchantment to change the way it looks, but I don't understand why I have to."

"Fair enough," Kakashi thought. "He doesn't know about the eye. The Third must've decided to give me that edge." Sighing Kakashi nodded and faked sincerity. "Look beneath the underneath," he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, gomen." He made sure to use both languages on purpose. He put his fork down and pressed his lips together. "There is nothing wrong with me taking it off. It's just I have a scar." He reached behind him and undid the fabric pulling it off. He made sure the sharingan was closed and all you'd be able to see was the scar.

"I've only got one eye and it tends to gain attention. Would you mind if I wore a patch instead?" Kakashi knew the scar was a gruesome sight.

"Ah," his client seemed to be the only one who wasn't in slight shock. "We'll make an exception for you." Kakashi nodded and put back on his headband looking grateful. He was glad he'd packed that patch in his back to replace the head band later.

"At least you don't want to make a spectacle of yourself." Kakashi heard Snape as he leaned over his food and smirked a little. It seemed he'd gained the grouchy one's approval.

The rest of the meal went on without another hitch. Kakashi could tell from the stares every now and then that they were curious, but it seemed talking about their own vacations with each other was more interesting. That was fine with him because he'd hoped to pick up things. Unfortunately he had no idea about Hogsmead or other things.

What the heck was Quidditch?

"I just can't believe that the Ministry was really going to charge Mr. Crouch's elf with what they did," Professor Flitwick spoke. "Honestly the Ministry is getting out of hand lately."

"That poor creature," Kakashi swore he heard the large man near him, Hagrid, mumble under his breath.

"What should concern you Flitwick is not the elf, but the dark mark reappearing." Snape chided coldly. "This is not a good sign. Nor should the fact that it was Harry's wand that the elf used should be left unnoticed." The last part was a mumble as well.

Kakashi never would have seen Junín talk that to one another in hushed mumbles. It seemed that the faculty of the school had several things against each other. Very different views from the way Hagrid was staring at Snape now. It was a wonder the large man didn't jump across the table.

"Yes well this is a clear sign that You-Know-Who or at least his followers are getting stronger. And a time like this when the Triwizard Tournament is supposed to be held at the school." Professor Sinistra shook her head.

Kakashi had had enough of this. No he did not know debriefing he was supposed to receive was obviously not going to come tonight seeing as it was already dark outside, but he wanted answers. This was to much. And now a tournament?

"I'll be surprised if Death Eaters don't start showing their faces soon," Chided in Hagrid.

"Excuse me," cut in Kakashi. "Who exactly is this You-Know-Who, this dark mark, or Triwizard tournament you're all talking about?"

The table got deathly quiet.

"Ah that's right your debriefing," Dumbledore shook his head. "I was hoping to give it to you tomorrow." At this Kakashi rolled his eye. "But it seems that you should know tonight."

"A while ago a dark wizard using magic reeked havoc on our world. His name was Lord Voldermort."

At the sound of the villains name Kakashis saw several of the teachers flinch.

Flitwick put down his fork. "If we're going to talk about this I'm done eating." The little teacher put his plate as far away from him as he could.

Kakashi was intrigued not by the male, but by their reactions. "And what happened to this Voldermort?" He was intrigued by the fact that again several teachers hissed when he used the word.

"Boy you don't say his name." Snape spoke. "To you he is simply He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the slimy looking man. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid that he's right," Dumbledore took a sip of his drink almost looking unconcerned. "Most of the wizards don't call him by his name due to the fear that he put in their hearts I'm afraid. He was a very dangerous man and most still remember what it was like to live while he was plaguing their lives. If you want to blend in with the students you would be best to remember that."

"I'm still concerned that you don't know him," McGonagall spoke out. "I was sure that his tyranny was known throughout the entire wizard community."

"We tend to keep to ourselves," Kakashi spoke giving he woman a smile. She was a little snotty for his taste, but he didn't want the staff against him. "I bet he's nothing compared to Oroachimaru though," Kakashi thought. "Now there's a basket case."

He took a sip of drink. "You said while he was still alive so he's dead then?" Kakashi stared at the man feeling anger swell in his breast. There was no way that he'd been drug half across the world to protect a snotty little brat from a dead man.

"Yes as far as we know he died when he attacked Harry Potter about fourteen years ago."

Kakashi stared at Dumbledore letting the question come out in his look. "Then why am I here?"

"Unfortunately when Harry started at the school he's been attacked by those linked to Voldemort and I'm afraid that he might be preparing to come back. It is vital that Harry is protected."

Kakashi nodded understanding. "All right. What's the dark mark then?"

"Honestly he is not going to pass as a fourth year Dumbledore," Snape cut in. "Does he even know what a wand is? Better yet does he have one?"

"Yes I do," Kakashi spoke up. "I'll figure it out Sir, If you'll let me do my job." He spoke rather harshly and glared at the offending male.

"Right well Kakashi the Dark Mark shows up as Voldemorts sign. As for the Triwizard Tournament its nothing for you to worry about seeing as you won't be participating in it and neither with Potter."

"Fine." Kakashi nodded.

* * *

When the meal was through and he was dismissed Kakashi spent the rest of the night going around the castle.

Dumbledore had been right. Other portraits moved and so did several objects. He also caught site of a few small creatures moving around. They had long ears and even longer noses and were covered in meager clothing. All they seemed to be doing was cleaning up, so he let them be.

Kakashi had wanted to go out and see the grounds, but that seemed harder than anything. Especially when a portrait started to sing every time he got close to the exit. Deciding to leave it for later Kakashi called it a night and went to bed.

The next day he spent his time mapping out the rest of Hogwarts and was given a proper tour. He was told were he could leave his Hawk assuming they wouldn't eat the owls and was even told a little about the terms he might hear used.

"Muggle Kakashi is those who can't use magic," McGonagall explained. "A pureblood is a wizard whose parents were both wizards and a mudblood is someone who has muggle and wizard blood. I'm afraid to say that some students are very prejudice about this so I wanted you to know about it before they get here."

When Kakashi was satisfied that he'd been debriefed by Dumbledore enough later today and that he'd mentally mapped out the castle he sat down and wrote a note to the Third.

_8203_

_All measures to ensure mission success has been taken. I arrived a day ago with the client. No risks as of now. Target is on standby tomorrow. _

_1780392213_

_12234_

Writing with quill and ink was something new, but he figured it out. Just as he figured out how to use a fork, knife, and spoon. It was addressed to Leaf in code and was signed with the mission security code as well as Kakashi's code that was updated every four months. It was the most secure way to make sure that if the message got in wrong hands everything would be okay.

After sending the Hawk off he laid in bed looking at the ceiling. Tomorrow school would start for the students and he would meet his charge. The idea of the whole thing didn't bother him at all. Voldemort didn't seem to be an issue.

"Damn you," Kakashi whispered to the third. He wasn't stupid and now realized that he'd been given a fools errand. Nothing was supposed to be done here. This was a mission that would be suited for a genin in fact. The third had only given it to him to make sure that he couldn't take any more S or A-ranked missions.

He was treating him like a child.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered again into the air before popping two pills and falling asleep.

* * *

Thank u very muches. Please review and the reviews will depend on how fast the updates come. This was 18 pgs long pl!!!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the support guys. I actually thought I lost this chapter and spent some time finding it. The next chapter is already done and you can expect it up by the end of this week.

So anyway, thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

The next morning things went smoothly. Kakashi got up and dressed in those forsaken robes and was ordered to meet Dumbledore in the hall in the afternoon. Considering he was a special case he would actually not be blending in with the students until he had a proper introduction. It was a small ceremony.

The Great Hall he learned was what it was called was decorated for the start-of-term feast. Kakashi was slightly impressed by the gleaming candles, goblets, and golden plates. There were four long House tables. That was another thing Dumbledore had explained yesterday. Hogwarts had been founded by four people who sought to make four houses. Each competed against each other the entire year.

They had funny names to Kakashi. Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Although that was all Dumbledore would explain. He said that Kakashi would figure it out later. These half truths were getting on his nerves.

Kakashi walked into the room as someone called out that the train had gotten there. Kakashi was seated beside Snape much to his displeasure as several students came into the room as one big herd. Each of them splitting to sit at their assigned tables.

"Potter."

Kakashi heard Snape whisper the name of his charge. Looking over he noticed a skinny short black haired male surrounded by several people as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He looked weak from what Kakashi could tell and even had glasses.

There was no way that was his charge. It had to be someone else. The boy looked to pathetic. Why would someone as bad as Voldermort want with someone as needy as him? Kakashi merely sighed and rubbed his patch.

This world was so upside down. Since when did portraits move and talk? He'd even heard a bathroom crying when there wasn't anyone in there. And ghosts. It was all surreal.

Kakashi glanced over at his client a little annoyed. Dumbledore and noticed that the male was once again dressed in colored robes that hurt his eyes. This time it was deep green embroidered with stars and moons. He was resting his head in his hands not even looking at his students, but at the ceiling. Kakashi glanced up for a split second and saw the sky. It was dark with swirling black clouds as another thunder clapped. It'd been raining all day.

Finally as if on cue McGonagall came in leading a long line of younger looking kids to the top of the hall. Kakashi had been told they were first years. All of them were soaking wet and shivering. They looked absolutely pathetic.

Kakashi grinned to himself. This was definitely what he expected. These wizards were so weak. One of them was dressed in a large fur coat though that Kakashi had seen on Hagrid. In fact come to the think of it he hadn't seen that over sized male around today.

Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground in front of the first years and on top of the seat a very old looking hat. Kakashi bored stared at it, but almost jumped when the brim opened like a mouth and it started to speak.

_A thousand years or more ago, _

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_Bold Gryffindor, from the wild moor, _

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from the valley broad, _

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen, _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders _

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And for power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were gone? _

'_Twas Gryffindor who found a way, _

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!_

Kakashi was so startled that his hand hadn't moved. It rested over his kunai which was hidden underneath the large rope. Everyone else in the Hall clapped for the Sorting Hat, but Kakashi didn't like it.

He caught Snape giving him a look that was smugly amused.

Forcing himself to calm down Kakashi placed his hand back at his side. "Underneath the underneath," he reminded himself. "Dumbass wizard I'd like to see you spend a day in my village," Kakashi thought annoyed.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large parchment. "When I call your name you'll put on the hat and sit on the stool. It'll tell you which House you belong and then you'll sit at the appropriate table. Ackerley, Stewart."

Kakashi watched interested as a boy walked forward trembling before sitting on the stool and placing the hat on his head. Almost immediately the hat's voice boomed again throughout the hall.

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy took of the hat and scurried into a seat at the table where everyone was cheering.

This went on until every first year was seated. The last was "Whiteby Kevin" who went to Hufflepuff.

Kakashi was bored out of his mind and so were all the other students as the last clap finally faded. Dumbledore got to his feet and stood in front of the students. "I know it's late, but there is one final member who would needs to be sorted." He gave his students a warm smile. "A visiting wizard from our eastern cousins this student will enter as a fourth year. Please give him a warm welcome in his stay. From Japan, Hatake Kakashi would you please take a seat on the stool."

Kakashi heard the mumbles and awe's of the students as he stood. Stiffly he stared back at Dumbledore. This was not what they'd talked about last night.

He gave the man a heated glare before turning on his toes and walking down to the stool. If he wanted to do this mission he wouldn't create a scene, but he needed to have a talk about this with his client. There was to many things that he was forgetting to mention.

Kakashi sat down and held the hat in his hands calmly putting it on his head.

Almost immediately he heard a voice in his head.

"Eastern wizard huh?" Kakashi recognized it as the hat. "I've never had the pleasure of placing one of your kind. Let's see what we've got here."

There was a another tingling sensation and Kakashi bit his inner cheek as flashes ran over his eyes. He didn't want the hat to rummage through his head, but wasn't that what he said he was going to do?

Trying his best not to reach up and snag the thing off his head when a flash that looked a lot like Obito danced across his eyes Kakashi remained still.

"Two of you?" he heard the hat mumble lowly. Kakashi frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Well aware that this was taking longer than the other students Kakashi tried not to wiggle away from their questioning gazes. He was used to being stared at, but this was annoying.

"Dumbledore is this some sort of joke?" This time the hats voice was heard throughout the entire Great Hall. "How can I sort what can't be sorted?"

Dumbledore didn't look fazed, but everyone else in the room stared at each other dumbfounded.

"There goes any chance I had of blending in," Kakashi thought cursing.

"You wouldn't have blended in anyway," the hat's voice answered in his head again. It seemed agitated.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Dumbledore was calm smiling at both Kakashi and the hat.

"I mean he could fit anywhere. Hardworking like a Hufflepuff, Brave like a Gryffindor, Cleaver as a Ravenclaw, and slicker than half the Slytherins I've seen in the past few years. There is not just one place to put him." The hat seemed embarrassed and angry at the same time.

"It's rather confusing really."

This time the mutters were louder as people looked towards one another alarmed.

"This is a problem." Somehow the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye didn't persuade Kakashi. "Has this ever happened before?"

Kakashi gripped the edge of the chair at the answer. "No." Again there were mutters of disbelief.

"Dumbass hat," Kakashi thought. "You're going to ruin my mission if you keep this up. I'm supposed to have a low profile." Kakashi figured that the best way to settle the situation was to try and talk to the hat on his head.

"I beg your pardon!" The hat erupted.

"I'm here on a mission," Kakashi explained avoiding the gazes. "Just put me in the house Harry Potter's in and be done with it."

The hat made a tsking sound before looking back over at Dumbledore. "He could fit anywhere. What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you let him choose then?" Dumbledore asked amused looking at Kakashi who seemed utterly pissed off. "Surely he knows himself better than any of us do. What will it be Kakashi? Ravenclaw filled with the brightest of Hogwarts students? Slytherin filled with those who have the greatest ambition? Gryffindor whose members have the strongest daring? Or will it be Hufflepuff filled with the hardest workers in the entire school?"

Kakashi stared at him. "What house is Harry Potter in?" Kakashi thought to the hat.

"Why are you so inclined to be in Harry's House?" the hat shot back.

"The mission." Kakashi growled. "Tell me what House he's in or so help me I will burn you into ashes."

"Never mind," the Sorting Hat muttered disbelievingly, "You belong in Slytherin. It's your choice now though and Potter's in Gryffindor."

Kakashi nodded and glanced towards Dumbledore who was still waiting his answer.

"Gryffindor."

The house again erupted into cheers and Dumbledore looked pleased. Kakashi ripped the hat off his head and handed it to Professor McGonagall. He walked stiffly over to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the empty seat on the edge. Before anyone could bother him Dumbledore spread his arms again gaining their attention.

"And now I only have two words to say to you," his deep voice echoed in the halls. "Tuck in."

"Hear Hear!" yelled the Gryffindor table along with the others.

"So you're from Japan are you?"

Kakashi looked up expecting the question and saw a brown frizzy haired girl looking at him.

"Yes," he spoke giving her a false smile as he leaned over and grabbed some food.

"I didn't there were many wizard communities that far east. I'm Hermione," she held out a hand. Kakashi didn't bother to shake it he was too annoyed.

"Yeah well we like to keep to ourselves."

"So whatcha doing here mate?" A red head asked beside her. Kakashi grimaced as food came flying out of his mouth.

"Oh Ron would you stop being rude!" The girl shook her head. "Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to the Gryffindor table."

"That was quit a ruckus with the hat wouldn't you say mate?" Another red head came into view followed by a twin.

"I'm quite sure that it's never happened before wouldn't you say Fred?"

"Why of course George," the other twin answered. "The last one to have the choice between Houses was Harry here," Fred continued grabbing Harry with an arm around his neck. Kakashi sighed seeing that he was right. It had been that scrawny black haired boy he'd seen earlier. Now he could see that trade marked scar shaped like lighting just as Dumbledore had described.

"And he only had two Houses to choose from right Harry," George picked up where Fred left off. "Between Slytherin and Gryffindor. He picked the right house."

Kakashi simply nodded wanting time to himself. He was glad when some kid showed up trying to tell Harry about his brother and then Hermione arguing with Ron and Nearly Headless Nick about elf rights. Kakashi got away with ignoring them and the looks he continued to get as he ate the food.

Finally when the desert which had been pudding much to Kakashi's dismay was gone Dumbledore got back to his feet. The chatter that had filled his ears finally stopped so that only the wind could be heard outside.

"So!" Dumbledore commented. "Now that we are all watered and fed, I must ask once more fro your attention while I give a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check."

The corner of his mouth twitched as he continued. "As ever, I would ilke to remind you al that the forest on ground sis out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my duty to inform you that the inner-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"WHAT?!" Kakashi looked over and saw Harry completely upset. The twins sitting near him stared open mouthed as if someone had just announced the Chunin exams were canceled. He still had no idea what this Quidditch thing was, so it was no sweat off of his back.

Dumbledore continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking much of the teachers' time and energy-but I am sure you will enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

At that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder as the doors of the Great Hall opened. A man stood in the door way covered in a black traveling cloak. Every head turned to look at the stranger and Kakashi's grip on the knife in his hand was tighter. The man finally took down the hood shaking out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair and began to walk up to the teachers table.

There was a dull clunk that echoed through the Hall on his every other step as he reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. There was lighting and it showed the man's face in deep clarity for Kakahsi and the rest of the students. He had a weathered face that looked as if someone had carved it out of wood. The face reminded him of Ibiki's head when he'd returned from a mission a little over a year ago. It was completely scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing.

Kakashi knew immediately that this was a man not to mess with. In fact for once he was impressed with a wizard. What caught his eye however was the man's eyes. One was a small, dark, and beady. The other was a blue eye that moved ceaselessly without blinking. It rolled up and down and from side to side independently of the normal eye and even rolled to the back of his head so only whiteness could be seen.

Kakashi heard Hermione gasp, but he was intrigued.

Finally he reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand which was shook before whispering words that couldn't be heard. Albus nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side. The man sat and pulled a sausage towards him and began to eat. His normal eye stayed on the food, but his blue one surveyed the room and students. Kakashi was sure that it stopped on him for a moment, but figured it was just his imagination.

"May I introduce our new Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Kakashi watched as no one made a move to clap their hands for this teacher. Only Dumbledore and Hagrid gave it a shot, but the sound only echoed faintly before disappearing into the rafters.

"Moody," Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Maybe," Ron voiced in an even lower voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "His face.."

"Dunno," Ron whispered back.

"Mad-Eye huh?" Thought Kakashi eavesdropping. Interesting.

The man in front of them ignored the look sand continued to eat before pulling our falsk from his pocket and drinking from it.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he smiled at the students obvious fixation with Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the next few months, an even that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOUR JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

The tension in the room broke and several students laughed. Kakashi finally let the knife fall back on the table and leaned back sighing.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent on over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er-but maybe this is not the time…where was I? Ah yes, The Triwizard Tournament."

Kakashi felt a pang in his gut. All of a sudden Dumbledore wasn't standing there, but a bright smiling blonde haired blue eyed male. He shook his head and rubbed his good eye. He must've been tired.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school to perform magical tasks. The schools took turns hosting every five years and it was agreed that it was the best way to establish ties between wizards and witches of different nationalities. Unfortunately the death toll got so large that it was discontinued."

Kakashi frowned. Death toll? So fair he hadn't seen anything that might suggest that wizards were anything but pansies. Maybe he was wrong?

Kakashi glanced around at the eager and young faces , was it possible that they were all threats?

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Albus continued, "none of which as been very successful. However our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time; no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. "

"Nope," Kakashi thought. "Pansies through and through."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizad Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him and saw that many thought the same way.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said," the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are seventeen years or older." Noises of disagreement rang up around the entire Great Hall.

"This is because we feel that those under the sixth and seventh years will not have the experience to handle the tasks. I personally will be handling the task to ensure that those under seventeen will not be trying to hoodwink are impartial judge," Kakashi saw his eyes flicker towards the twins, "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen."

"And now its' late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!"

All the students in the halls moved towards the doors. "They can't do that!" said George who had not joined the crowd moving but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to d all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron, a faraway look on his face. "A thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

Kakashi finally slid himself up and followed the tail of the students. He found himself still tagging along with Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. They were all discussing the upcoming tournament and Kakashi was doing his best to ignore him.

He was forced to stop when this small girl that he'd remembered seeing with the first years ran up to him. "Excuse me Kakashi, my friend and I, I mean we, well I was wondering what happened to your eye?"

Her hair was a medium brown as she stared up at him. Her eyes an even deeper brown.

Kakashi's hands got cold as he stared at her and saw Rin. He was aware that Harry and the others had stopped curious about his answer. "Well?" the girl asked.

Kakashi gritted his teeth destroying the image. Now he only saw the snotty little brat staring up at him and it wasn't appreciated. "None of your business." He shoved past her and forward past Harry and the group. He heard her fall on the ground, but he didn't bother to turn around.

"Hey!" Harry reached out and grabbed his robe. "What's your problem?"

Kakashi shrugged him off and continued on leaving Harry standing there with the rest of them.

Hermione reached over and helped the first year up while Ron and the boys stared angrily at the silver haired males' back. "What the hell?"

"Looks like Draco's moved in with us," Ron commented. Harry couldn't help but agree.

Kakashi moved up the stairs slowly through the crowd. He made another step when his foot fell through a step halfway up the staircase. Most of the older students knew to jump over this step, but apparently Kakashi hadn't noticed it yet. The students stopped and laughed as a Japanese curse fell out from between his teeth.

"He's not special is he?" Dean spoke laughing and pointing at the fallen male. The students who were still close to the stairs laughed along with him.

"Serves him right," Kakashi heard that girl from behind him. Harry and Ron could be heard laughing with her.

"Damn," Kakashi cursed. He got his other foot underneath him as well as his hands. He angled his foot wrenching it out of the floor. The other kids started to move still giggling and Kakashi could feel his face heat up. He was never this clumsy. Walking to the entrance of the Gryffindor rooms behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked as he approached.

"Bladerdash," Kakashi spoke after hearing the students who'd already disappeared into the rooms.

The portrait swung back and Kakashi climbed through the hole in the wall. A crackling fire warmed the common room which was full of armchairs and tables. Kakashi had seen the rooms before on his earlier escapades. The girls veered off and Kakashi walked up the stairs into a room where Seamus and Dean were already getting in bed. He heard Harry and Ron come up behind him.

"Hey you're not in here. There's only five beds," Ron spoke up trying to push him out of the way. Kakashi stepped aside. "No there's six."

He walked over to the last bed at the end of the room and noticed that his things were already there in a trunk. He opened it and took a glance over it all. It looked like everything was there.

Without a word Kakashi grabbed his clothes and moved off to an adjourning bathroom.

Ron watched him go before murmuring to Harry beside him. "Mental."

Ron, Harry, and Neville were already asleep when Kakashi came back and got into his bed. He heard Ron mutter something about trying to get into the tournament, but didn't comment seeing as he was talking to Harry.

"Bunch of idiots," he thought before falling into a light sleep.

The next morning the storm had cleared over and the students were given their schedules. The Hawk came back, but with no scroll. An owl also came with his books for his classes. Kakashi looked over his schedule and knew it was the same as Potters. This had all been decided so he could keep an eye on him.

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, Double Divination with a Professor he'd never seen before named Trelawney. He could hear Ron complaining about it and wanted to stuff a sock in the boys mouth.

"Or a kunai," he thought grinning to himself.

Herbology was the first class and it was starting to bore the hell out of Kakashi. He had never been a medic nin, but they were collecting pus. Disgusting.

He squeezed the buboturbers and watched as thick yellowish-green liquid burst forth. He was glad when it was done ignoring the fact that they would be keeping Madam Pomfrey happy. It helped with acne, big deal. They should in his opinion be collecting material that would help relieve pain or something else.

When the bell rang Kakashi kept to the back of the Gryffindors. No one had asked him another question apparently hearing what had happened to that girl last night. It was fine with him. He just wanted to blend into the background anyway.

The Gryffindors walked down to a small wooden cabin at the edge of the forest. Kakashi's stomach clenched. He was finally outside in the grounds. His eye followed the forests edge.

It turned out that the small cabin was Hagrid's place. He was standing outside his hut with a hand on the collar of an enormous black dog. When the dog saw Kakashi his ears stood up and he wrenched away from Hagrid's grip.

"FANG!"

In a second the large dog had tackled him to the ground. Kakashi could have moved, but that would have required using a jutsu, and he didn't want the others to know a thing about that side of him.

With his back on the ground Kakashi stared at the dog was he growled. His large teeth coming closer to the side of his face.

The kids around him screamed and backed off while Hagrid was yelling at the dog. Some of the kids had even grabbed their wands and were pointing it at the offending animal.

Kakashi stared into the dark eyes of the dog, but didn't feel any fear. He turned showing off his neck as the massive head bent down to sniff him. He rolled his eyes before the dog licked the side of his face with a sickening noise and started to wag his tail.

"Fang!" Hagrid grabbed the collar and pulled him off. "Sorry 'bout that mate. He didn't hurt ya did he?"

"No," Kakashi sat up and whipped off his face. "Dogs tend to do that when it comes to me." He left of the fact that most of them did because they could smell the fact that he'd made a contract with their kind. It was a smell he believed that only other dogs could sense and no matter how many times he bathed it wouldn't come off.

With everything back under control Hagrid moved to the crates at the cabin.

"Well er morning." Hagrid said rubbing the back of his neck. He grinned especially wide at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Be 'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this-Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender Brown jumping backwards.

Kakashi looked down in the crates and saw deformed shell less lobsters. They were pale and slimly-looking with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There was about a hundred in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would propel itself several inches forward.

Kakashi decided this was not his favorite class.

"On'y jus'hatched," to his horror Hagrid seemed pleased with himself. "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice. Kakashi had already felt the chakra from several more bodies and he figured it was just the Slytherins coming to class. He was right. The male that had spoken was pale with blonde hair and dark eyes.

They were chuckling at the kid's question and Kakashi had to agree. This was not something that he wanted to do very much either.

Hagrid looked stumped.

"I mean what do they do?" asked the boy again. "What is the point of them?"

Professor Hagrid opened his mouth apparently thinking hard. There was a seconds pause and then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things—Iv'e never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer—I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake—Just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Kakashi sighed and stood slightly back watching as the students made several attempts to feed the Skrewts. One of the students got burned from the blast off. And then Hagrid explained why he thought some of them had stickers (he said male) and some had suckers (female).

"I see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

Kakashi agreed, but was surprised when Hermione came quickly came to Hagrids defense. He ignored them after that. He spent the rest of the period trying to stop himself from having anything to do with the animals. Moving to the edge of Hagrids house he formed several signs before an exact image of himself was staring back at him.

"Finish this period for me." Kakashi spoke. "I'm going to scan the area."

The clone looked over Kakashi's shoulder and at the students. "You have got to be kidding me." He spoke back to Kakashi. "I don't think so. I'll scan the area you stay with the brats."

Kakashi shook his head, "That's an order." The clone scowled. "Just keep an eye on Potter I don't care if you do great or not. Just take my place."

"You have an hour before I'll jump out of a window and make you come back." The clone whispered before walking back into class. Kakashi stared at his own back and shook his head. He took himself very seriously and knew that it wasn't a threat, but a promise.

Kakashi moved off into the woods leaving the scowling clone behind.

"Well at least the skrewts are small," Ron commented as they made their way back to the castle.

"Yeah for now," said Hermione, "but once Hagrid's found out what they like to eat I doubt they'll stay that way for long."

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" Ron grinned at her slyly. He wiggled his eyebrows as the curly haired girl shook her head.

"You know I only said that to shut Malfoy up. I think he's completely right, they need to be stamped out as soon as possible before they start attacking us." She glanced over and noticed that their black haired friend had stopped. "Harry?"

His glassed eyes turned towards them. He raised an eyebrow at their direction. "Hm?" He hadn't been listening to the conversation at all, but was staring at Kakashi across the field.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked looking at him. "Ain't sick are ya?"

"No." Harry pointed to the lone figure who was staring at the trees with a glare etched on his face. "I was wondering what his problem is. He hasn't moved from that spot since class ended."

Hermione looked over and frowned. "Maybe he doesn't know that he's supposed to come it. I'm sure he's lunch or something. He might need help. We should go and ask him."

"Hermione are you nuts?" Ron asked shaking his head. "Did you not hear what happened to that girl who asked him a question last night?"

"Yes I did Ron and she was absolutely horrible to ask it." Hermione shook her head. "You don't ask someone a question like that. To be honest I'm surprised that he didn't get that upset." She turned and started off after Kakashi .

"Hermione!" Ron spoke exasperated and looked to Harry for help. The black haired male just shrugged and started to follow. He'd been upset with Kakashi last night, but Hermione was right. How would he feel if someone asked him about his scar?

"Kakashi!" Hermione greeted him with a smile. "Are you alright?"

The silverhaired male had been mumbling something, but at the sound of their approach he stopped and turned. His one eye brow was raised slightly and his mouth was in a slight frown. "I'm fine." His voice was gruff as his hands disappeared inside pockets on his robes.

"Oh well," Hermione seemed a little taken back by the gruff voice and Harry stared at Kakashi a little harder. "Um we well…we we're going to the castle for lunch." She stuttered under the gaze of his glare. "Do you need help finding where you're supposed to be? We're not really supposed to be outside the school without permission."

Kakashi's scowl deepened. "Then why are you here? Go inside if it's going to get you in trouble."

That put Ron off completely. "Look man there's no reason for that tone of voice."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kakashi challenged with a slight smirk. His complete figure was turned towards them now and Harry found his hand trailing towards his wand. "Well what's it going to be _Ronald?"_

Ron growled, but Hermione grabbed his hand. "Alright, if you know what you're doing we'll leave. It's lunch time." She gave him an overly friendly smile before turning Ron around. Harry relaxed, but glared at Kakashi.

"She was just trying to be nice."

Kakashi gave him a cold look. "Run along and play Potter."

Harry was about to say something when Hermione's voice called across the field as they walked. "Harry are you coming?" Reluctantly Harry turned around and started after the two. He could have sworn he heard Kakashi say something that sounded like, "I told him an hour," but he shrugged it off although he couldn't help feeling those eyes stare at him all the way back.

Kakashi leaned against a large tree rubbing a hand down his face. "Unreal."

His entire tour was not something he would write home about. He'd come across large spiders, a moving tree that had swatted him out of the sky as he'd jumped for it, dark horses, and half man half horse creatures.

This place was insane.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," he mumbled shaking his head. What kind of place did Sarutobi send him? He'd tried to undo a genjutsu several times already and a small cut on his leg was proof of that.

Everything he'd seen hadn't been a genjutsu it was reality.

He sighed and jumped out of the largest tree on the edge landing on his feet. He'd walked through the forest and found nothing, but he'd found this landmark and it was better than nothing. He pulled out a kunai from underneath his robes and started carving names into the tree.

Obito

Rin

Minato

Rest in Peace

He ended it with the symbol of his village. The swirls a little jagged due to his tool, but he let it be. It would have to do for now.

He stood staring at the names and rubbed a hand over it on the wood getting a splinter. He growled pulling it out and moving back to the school grounds to get his clone. It had been over an hour, but he was pretty sure that nothing bad had happened. The clone was still around at least.

"There you are." His other self sighed before Kakashi even got close and moved into the woods before disappearing. When he was gone Kakashi's mind flashed in everything that had happened since he'd left. When he saw the exchange between him, Hermione, Harry, and Ron he was disappointed.

If it had been him he wouldn't have been that rude to the Potter brat.

"Missed lunch huh?" he mumbled to himself before moving into the castle. He made it to the lunch hall as soon as the classes changed. He caught sight of Ron's wild red hair and moved to follow it. He had no idea who or where this Professor Trelawney was.

As he started up the spiraling staircase he could smell the strong perfume and had to stop himself from gagging. To everyone else it might have been pleasant, but Kakashi's nose was sensitive. When he got to the room the curtains were all closed and the only source of light was a dim red dish light cast by many lamps which were all draped with scarves and shawls.

"Good day," a misty voice came and Kakashi looked over and saw a woman behind Potter with large glasses that distorted her eyes. She was staring at the boy in front of him with an odd expression as if she expected Potter to burst into flames at any moment. There was a fair amount of beads, chains, and bangles glittered around her neck.

"You are preoccupied my dear," she said to the boy in font of her. Kakashi watched as Harry raised an eyebrow, but looked exasperated himself. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas…most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass…and perhaps sooner than you think."

This time Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the woman. What would make someone say something like that? Did she know something that he and Potter didn't? Or Dumbledore for that matter?

His fears disappeared a little when he saw Ron roll his eye. The boy wasn't good at lying so he figured this was not something that unusual.

It was then that she turned to Kakashi and he watched as her gaze went over him. "Oh my, you are covered in blood. So much blood. I have seen it in the stars when I found your name on my roster. Death surrounds you Hatake Sukumo."

Kakashi's blood ran cold and he stared at the woman with a wide eye. He covered his shock and repulsion by clenching a fist behind his robes and giving her a cold smile. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person Professor. I'm Hatake Kakashi."

The entire class was looking at the exchange between the two of them, but luckily they seemed to be amused and one girl in the back was giggling. Ron looked confused and he heard him whisper to Harry beside him. "I thought his name was Kakashi Hatake?"

The Professor just shook her head and gave him a look. "The stars don't lie."

Kakashi's reply was automatic. "Of course they don't. Forgive me Professor. Where would you like me to sit?" He figured that the woman was a little off and decided to humor her so he wouldn't have to worry about it later. He watched her eyes flash with a bit of resentment before sitting her near Harry and Ron.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they revel only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle.."

Harry stopped listening casting a nervous glance to Kakashi on the other side of Ron. The class never really held his attention because Hermione was right when she'd called Professor Trelawney a fraud. Of course that didn't account for what she'd said at the end of last term when she'd predicted about Voldemort rising again. Dumbledore himself had said it was true prediction when he'd described the kind of trance she'd been in…

"_Harry!"_ Ron muttered.

"What?"

Harry looked around; the whole class was staring at him. He sat straight up; he had almost been dozing off in his thoughts.

"I was saying my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said the Professor. A sure sign of resentment was in her voice due to the fact that he'd obviously not been hanging on her every word.

"Born under – what , sorry?" Said Harry.

""Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" she said sounding irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth…Your dark hair….your mean stature….tragic losses so young in life…I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter…"

"No," said Harry. "I was born in July."

Ron turned his laugh into a cough.

Kakashi stared at the woman in front of her. This was a class? She hadn't even gotten anything right. The guess she'd made about Potter was incorrect, so he definitely refused to worry about the statement she'd mentioned at the beginning of class.

Although the fact that she'd known his father's name still sent a shiver down his spine.

How did someone who had no ties to him and knew nothing of his kind know his father's name?

He stared at her wanting nothing more than to take the kunai at his side and slide it into her warm and waiting body. He glanced back down shaking his head at the assignment they'd been given. He was trying to fill in the position of the planets at the moment of his birth. It was absolutely boring.

Potter had gotten two Neptunes beside Ron which was absolutely nothing.

Kakashi glanced at his own chart. From what he'd calculated Mars was in position of power. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

He gave up on it and leaned back until the end of class when Trelawney gave out homework. "A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," She snapped sounding abnormal to Kakashi's ears. "I want it in my hand by Monday and no excuses."

He heard Ron complain as they made their way to the entrance hall and Hermione caught up with them. Kakashi kept hidden in the back with a bored expression on his face. Really.

Three boys stepped between him and the other two.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

The three stopped and turned to look at that Malfoy character and two dumb looking boys behind him.

"What?" Ron asked shortly.

Kakashi hid himself in the shadows. They didn't like each other he was sure of it and he wanted to see what would happen between the two groups.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy brandishing a copy of a familiar newspaper. It was known as the _Daily Prophet _and Kakashi had seen teachers with copies of it around. Malfoy was speaking so loudly he was sure that everyone in the packed hall could hear the boy. "Listen to this."

**FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MIINISTRY OF MAGIC**

It seems as though the ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _Recently under fire for its poor crowd control a the Quidditch World cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. "

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Why did he think this information could be useful? He didn't know what any of that meant.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" Malfoy stopped to comment and Kakashi watched Ron's face grow red.

Arnold Weasely, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when he was no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon his arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer the _Daily Prophet_ questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.

"And there's even a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Kakashi folded his arms at the pathetic insult, but Ron was shaking with fury.

"Get stuffed Malfoy," said Harry. His look spoke wonders as he glared from over his black rimmed glasses. "C'mon Ron."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you Potter?" Sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother Malfoy?" said Harry. Both he and Hermione had grabbed a hold of Ron's robes to keep him from launching himself at Draco. "That expression she's got, like shes' got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Kakashi's saw Malfoy's hands clench and could hear the anger in his voice.

"Don't you dare insult my mother Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut then," said Harry turning away.

It happened before Kakashi realized it.

BANG!

The ninja heard several people scream as he straightened looking at the wand. That power. So that's what they were for? He moved to grab Draco for attacking Potter when a hand landed on his shoulder and pushed him aside.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Kakashi stared as Moody, who had pushed him back. Another Bang echoed across the hall and where Draco had been was a pure white and shivering ferret.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Kakashi sighed and relaxed again as Moody looked over at Harry.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low.

"No," said Harry. "He missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted. Harry questioned him, but he explained that he was talking to Crabbe, one of the boys with Draco who was trying to pick up the ferret. Kakashi was shocked. Not even he had those kinds of senses; the man wasn't even looking behind him

When he turned and started towards the two boys and the ferret again they moved and started towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand and the ferret again. Kakashi watched as it flew ten feet in the air as if it had chakra strings attached to its body. It fell with a smack to the floor and bounced upwards again.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back have turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher squealing in pain. "stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

Kakashi stared at the scene wide eyed. What the man was doing was almost unbelievable. If this was their magic he wondered what serious stuff they had up their sleeves. Maybe he was mistaking them. Malfoy hissed in pain again and Kakashi frowned. This wasn't how he was told teachers disciplined the kids here and he didn't understand. Potter should have known better than to turn his back on an enemy. You couldn't blame Draco for taking advantage of the situation.

Before he knew it he was standing between Moody and the ferret that was still in the air with a glare on his face.

"That's enough Professor." Kakashi watched the man raise his eye at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but two boys fighting is not punishable like this. School rules dictate points not torture. Put him down."

There was a tremendous amount of authority in his voice as Kakashi stared at the man. Years of leading teams filled with junin and ANBU who were older with him had made Kakashi immune to the look Moody gave him.

"You don't have a right to tell me that boy."

In an instant Kakashi had grabbed the wand and pushed the man's wrist to pointing it on the floor. He glared up at him their bodies close. "I said to stop Moody." Kakashi's voice was low so only the two of them knew it had been said.

He suppressed a shiver as the unnatural eye stared at him. It was as if he was being dissected.

"Professor Moody!" a shocked voice broke the tension.

McGonagall came down the marble staircase with books in her hands.

Kakashi and Moody took a step away from each other. "Hello, Professor McGonagall." Said Moody calmly. The ferret was still bouncing up and down, but not so high now.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching."

"Teach—Moody is that a student?" she shrieked and dropped her books.

"Yep," Moody's expression returned to normal.

"No!" cried McGonagall. She pulled out her wand and a minute later Draco was lying I n a heap on the floor with his sleek blonde hair all over his pink face. He got to his face wincing sparing Kakashi a glance that was a mix between awe and confusion.

"Moody we _never _use Transfiguration as a punishment. Didn't Professor Dumbledore tell you that?"

"He might've mentioned it yeah," said Moody scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock-"

"We give detentions Moody! Or speak to the offender's House!"

"I'll do that then," said Moody staring at Draco with a great dislike.

Draco's eyes moved away from Kakashi and he looked up malevolently at Moody muttering something about "my father."

"Oh yeah?" Moody quietly, limping forwards a few steps the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…You tell him that from me…Now your Head of House would be Snape will it?"

Malfoy said yes and Kakashi watched as he was led away Moody towards the dungeons.

McGonall watched them go before using her wand to put her books together and walking off. Kakashi turned and saw the angry look in Ron's eye before he walked off with Hermione and Harry. Sighing Kakashi followed them. He'd missed lunch, but was determined to keep a healthy diet since he couldn't work out as much as he wanted to anymore.

He heard Ron and Harry laugh at the image of Malfoy being a ferret and what was done to him. Hermione giggled before looking aside. "He could have really hurt him though." She spoke dishing out casserole for the boys.

Kakashi noticed how several students glanced his way before glaring. They looked away.

She ate at top speed and ran off towards the library for some reason. Kakashi paid them no mind as he forced himself to eat the foreign food slowly. He hoped it wouldn't turn his stomach later.

The twins Kakashi had met on his first day came over. Fred sat in Hermione's seat and George sat across from him. Though they were twins there were significant differences he could use to tell them apart if you looked close enough.

"Moody," Fred voiced. "How cool is he?"

That caught Kakashi's attention and he glanced over at Potter's group. The man called Moody was an ex-Auror and to be as paranoid as that newspaper said he was there was something about the job that sparked Kakashi's interest. He was no stranger to paranoid men coming back from a mission or war. It happened all to often in his world. And that eye bothered him, not to mention the look Moody had given him several times already.

"Supercool," said the twins best friend a guy Kakashi didn't recognize as he slid in beside George. "We had him this afternoon he explained."

"What's he like?" Harry asked eagerly.

"He _knows_ man." Said the stranger boy.

"Knows what it's like to be out there and _doing_ it." George clarified in an awed voice.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting the Dark Arts." Said Fred.

"He's seen it all," Said George.

Kakashi frowned. Dark Arts? This guy had been fighting things similar to what Kakashi had been looking for? There might be some things he could learn from this professor. Of course he'd have to wait until he had his class on Thursday as Ron found out pulling his schedule out of his bag.

* * *

Please Review! That's all for now. The next chappy will be a doozy. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! (Updating in spanish class!) Thanks for the reviews. I won't waste a lot of your time. Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Rating: **T

**Summary**: Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

The next day Kakashi sent a clone to almost every subject. He really didn't see the need in going to school himself when there was still a lot of thing's he'd yet to map out about Hogwarts. The second day he went to classes himself when he came back and found out how much of a laughing stock his clone had been.

So he didn't know a few battles of wizarding history or that he'd fallen in the same hole on the stairs again, that stuff didn't mean anything in the real world.

His pride said it mattered though.

They had Snape next and Kakashi was in his class dreading every moment of it. The potion they were making was supposed to be simple and turn a light blue. Kakashi had followed the instructions to a tee or at least he thought he had. Apparently you weren't supposed to cut the head off the worm things to place the green gush in the potion, but cut the tail and get the light brown stuff. His caldron had started smoking and it had forced the class outside the class while Snape dealt the with problem.

The slimly teacher came back out of the foul smelling classroom muttering under his breath and glaring at Kakashi.

"A first year potion and you couldn't even get that right Hatake."

Kakashi heard the kids around him giggle as Snape turned on him. "The directions specifically said the bottom."

"I can't tell the bottom from the head," Kakashi spoke trying to defend himself. He had never been in this position before. He was a genius for crying out loud. He fought to keep his emotions down.

"Yes well that's something else you learn as a first year. The next time you have a memory lapse about what you are supposed to do ask me to clarify." Snape said scornfully. Kakashi didn't get detention, but he did get a foul taste in his mouth for the rest of the day.

Finally Thursday came and Kakashi like the rest of them were anxious to see what Moody could do. Kakashi wanted a firsthand glance at what he was up against. He waited with the other students in a desk as they heard his distinctive walk down the hall.

"You can put those away," Moody stated pointing at the books on the kids desk. Kakashi hadn't even bothered, but was sitting to the side with his hands crossed.

Moody took out a rooster, shook the hair out of his face and began to call out names. His normal eye was on the list while his magical one was on the students.

"Right then I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling dark creatures –you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkpunks, grindlylows Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

Kakashi frowned while the others agreed. He might as well be talking in a language that Kakashi couldn't understand.

"But you're behind –very behind – on dealing with curses." He said pacing slightly. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical moved to stare at Ron who looked extremely scared for a moment before Moody smiled. Kakashi thought it made the scars on his face more pronounced than ever. "You'll be Arthur Weasley's son eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of very tight corner a few days ago. Yeah I'm staying just for one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…One year and then back to my quiet retirement."

While this was all rather amusing Kakashi wished he'd hurry this up.

"So—straight into it. Curses. They come in many different forms and strengths. Now according to some people, say the Ministry of Magic I should just teach you the counter curses and leave it at that. You're not supposed to see Dark Magic until your sixth year, but Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves and I say the sooner you know what you're up against the better. How can you defend yourselves from something you've never seen? No one's going to put an illegal curse on you and going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to be nice and polite. You need to be alert and watchful."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Than what was your problem with Draco then?" he thought. Everything the man said Kakashi agreed with. Nobody would tell you a justu before they used it or that they were even there. In fact it was a ninja's job to get the job done without their target realizing what was going on. There was no such thing as Honor in war. That stuff only existed in fairy tales.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands went up, but Kakahsi's didn't. His mind ran through several of the various jutsu's he'd seen in his life time. Things that made Dragon's out of the elements, twisted your mind to gush, burned with the hottest intensity, things that could go unseen and kill you slowly from the inside out.

Jutsu's that made rocks fall from the sky and contracts with death itself.

Moody made his choice and pointed to Ron.

"Er," said Ron. "My dad told me about one…Is it called the Imperious Curse or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry trouble a while back." Moody got on his feet and opened a drawer taking out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling inside.

He reached and grabbed one in the palm of his hand so everyone could see it. He pointed his wand and muttered, _"Imperio!"_

The spider leapt from his hand on a fine line of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It did a back flip and landed on the desk before doing cartwheels. Moody jerked his wand and the spider went into what was a tap dance.

Everyone started to laugh, but Kakashi raised an eyebrow. So they thing could control a person. Big deal. That could be done using genjutsus or like the Yamanka's clan's favorite technique. Hell the lazy Nara line could do it.

"You think it's funny do you?" Moody growled. Kakahsi was the only not laughing. "Would you like if I did the same to you?"

The laughter died instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly. The spider rolled around and around. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself into one of your throats…"

Kakashi wasn't that impressed. Yes it could come in handy, but the number of techniques that could render this useless were to numerous. A simple henge could replace your physical features and instead of risking someone doing what you wanted those to do you could simple do it yourself. What was the point?

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperious Curse," said Moody. Kakashi looked out of the corner of his eye when Harry's chair squeaked as he shifted. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperious Curse can be fought and I'm teaching you who, but it takes real character and not everybody has it. Better to avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Everyone around Kakashi jumped and even his back straightened.

Moody replaced the spider in the jar.

"Anybody else know another one?"

Hermione's hand flew up and it didn't surprise Kakashi. Over the last few days he'd learned that she was the smart one out of the group and had a hand in wanting to give the right answers whenever possible. The other one to raise his hand was a boy named Neville. He was quiet and to be honest just about as bad as this stuff as Kakashi was. He was a poor wizard in Kakashi's opinion, but when he raised his hand Kakashi's mind changed slightly.

Neville was picked.

"Yes?" Moody asked his magical eye landing on the boy.

"There's one – the Cruiatus Curse." Neville's voice was low and small. Kakashi changed his mind again.

Neville was a Pansy.

Moody was looking at him hard this time with both eyes. "Your name Longbottom?"

Neville nodded and Kakashi's own flickered between the two of them. So there was something that dealt with Neville's family? Was that where he'd learned about the curse?

Moody pulled out another spider and placed it on the desk. "For you to get the idea of the curse he's going to have to be bigger." His wand pointed at the spider. "_Engorgio!" _

The spider grew in size and Kakashi watched slightly fascinated by the fact that it became about the size of a tarantula. Once again wands seemed to have some use.

Moody raised his wand again. _"Crucio!"_ He pointed at the spider.

Kakashi watched as the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch rocking from side to side. Kakashi's mouth opened slightly and a simple word escaped his lips. "Gen." A genjutsu could do the same thing. He was not impressed. He sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Kakashi glanced her way sure that Hermione was smart enough to worry about a spider. He was right. She was looking at Neville. The boy was white, his eyes were wide and horrified, and his hands gripped the desks til his knuckles whitened.

Moody raised his wand and the spider relaxed before returning it to its normal size and placing it in the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was popular too."

Kakashi rolled his eyes bored. That sounded like something an academy teacher had told him years ago. He closed his one eye and decided to tune out the rest of the lesson.

"Right…Any others?"

Harry looked around. Everyone looked curious about what was going to happen to the next spider, but no one was volunteering. Hermione's hand shook slightly as for the third time she raised it.

"Yes?" Moody asked looking at her.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ She whispered.

The class looked around uneasy.

"Ah," said Moody. "The last and worse." He wore a cold grin. "_Avada Kedavara_…the Killing Curse."

Harry watched as he put his hand into the jar and almost as if it knew what was coming the spider leaped away from his hand. He tried to out run him, but Moody caught it and placed it on the desktop. It started to move around frantically.

Harry's stomach turned.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ Moody roared.

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound. The spider rolled onto its back, unmarked, but dead. Several students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward almost toppling off his seat as the spider toward him.

"Not nice," Moody said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes looked into his own. He could feel everyone else looking at him too. Harry stared at the blackboard as if fantasized by it, but not really seeing it. What he saw instead was his parents faces flashing before his eyes. Was that how they died?

There was a low rumbling that suddenly became clearer as it grew louder in volume. It was a laugh.

Glaring Harry stared wide eyed like the class at Kakashi Hatake.

He couldn't help it. Kakashi's head shook as he stared at the dead spider. All that drama. All that theatrics and this was what he was given? His laughter was cold, but he couldn't stop it from falling off his lips.

"That's it?" He asked gasping for breath. This was what they feared the most? The "greatest curse" of them all? This was it? Kakashi pushed back his chair and looked at Moody almost pleadingly. His voice cracked.

"That's the best you've got?"

Tears swelled up in his eye, but from what he couldn't tell. Was it the laughing? Or the faces that ran through his mind. Some close and some of his friends and family members.

The spider was whole.

How many times had he been to a closed coffin funeral because the body, if they had found it, was to gruesome?

"That's the big secret weapon?" He was near hysterics. "Come on Mad-Eye you've got to be joking." He tried to gain control of himself and look at his teacher. The man's face was set in a grim frown as he stared at the laughing Kakashi.

Kakashi giggled slightly and breathed deeply. "That is so pathetic." The words were spat out from his mouth as if he'd tasted dirt. "To die like that. Pathetic."

Harry watched Kakashi in horror throughout the entire scene. He didn't know what to make of the laughing male, but his hands clinched until they became a fist and in his right hand was his wand. When the last words were spoken from Kakashi's lips it was like a spell had been broken.

"My parents were not pathetic Hatake." He was on his feet and glaring at the male who happened to be sitting on the other side of Hermione. "Take it back."

Kakashi stopped laughing and looked up at the black haired kid. Kakashi was pissed. Flashes of blood ran through his mind, he wasn't lying when he'd said it and he didn't regret it. He was not taking it back. He stared hard at Potter.

"No." His voice was cold as he stood up and stared at the male. Hermione looked between one and the other nervously.

"Harry," her voice was a whisper.

"I'm not taking it back Potter." A cold smile matched his voice. "Or are you mad that that's the truth? That that's how I think about the great _James_ and _Lily_ _Potter._" Kakashi spat. He knew of Harry's past from Dumbledore and had no problem throwing it in the male's face.

Harry seemed taken back at his parent's names. He growled and walked behind Hermione's chair to close the distance between him and the other. He could hear his mothers screams. "My parents died saving me from Lord Voldemort." Several students jerked back at the name and Kakashi gave a wicked grin.

Well if Potter could use his name…

"Yeah I've heard about this Voldemort character and I'm not impressed." Kakashi took a step forward daringly.

The off handed way that Kakashi spoke about him put Harry on the edge. "You can say that because you don't know anything." He jabbed his finger at Kakashi's chest. "You don't know what its like to have your parents taken from you. Murdered. You don't know what it means to be an orphan and forced to find your own way in this world living with people who would much rather throw you out in the streets. I've been surviving on my own since I was born!" He went to shove Kakashi, but the other male grabbed his wrists.

"Aw poor baby," Kakashi spat, his temper getting the best of him. "You don't know what you're talking about Potter and for your information I do know. If you think you're the only damn person in this world who's lost their parents your wrong. And hell what does it matter to you? You didn't even know them. You don't have the memories to keep you awake at night wondering what you could've done different. How you could have made the most of that time you had with them."

Harry growled angry as hot tears hit his own eyes. "Well I never had a chance did I? No that was taken from me. The only thing I've got is pictures and a lot of what ifs as I sat in that closet every day of my life! You've never heard your mother scream as she tried to save your life!"

"Your right I haven't," Kakashi tossed his wrist aside. The weapons he had on him were forgotten in his rage and that was a good thing, because he would have killed the male in front of him. "I didn't hear her screams Potter because I ki—" Kakashi stopped his throat constricting.

His mother's violated and naked body.

His father's blood running through his fingers.

He turned away from Potter. Biting his tongue.

Harry took his chance and leapt on it. "That's right. Next time you think before you say it you piece of _trash._"

"HARRY!"

Kakashi's body swiveled and his fist connected with Harry's left cheek. He pulled back for another punch when his body wouldn't move anymore. His hand was pulled back as he held the front of Harry's robe in his closed fist and Harry's wand was underneath his chin. Apparently both of them were hit with the spell.

"Enough the two of you." Moody's voice was dark and both Kakashi and Harry remembered where they were. Kakashi felt his hands against their own accord remove themselves from Harry's robes. Harry too it seemed had been forced as his wand moved away from Kakashi's chin and the two of them were turned to Moody frozen in their spots.

Harry's breathing was sporadic, but Kakashi was calm as if it'd never happen.

"I can understand your anger Harry," Moody looked at him, "But you need to keep your emotions in check. Some people will have different opinions about your parents and you're going to learn to accept them. I think that Lilly and James were brave people, but that might not always be the case. You are going to have to accept this. Your emotions can make you strong, but they can also be your greatest weakness."

He turned both eyes to Kakashi. "Something I thought you knew shinobi."

The silver haired male didn't flinch, but his eye narrowed.

"Yes," Moody nodded. "If you think that you're the only Eastern Wizard I've meet than your wrong. Our kinds have met before and while you may think that your jutsu makes you superior to us and this isn't threatening at all then fine. I've seen what your kind do and I understand why you might think this is pathetic, but you're forgetting your own rules."

"Now the two of you," he glanced between them. "Have acted pathetically as you so eloquently put it Hatake. 200 Points from Gryffindor."

"What?" Harry heard Ron voice beside him and he agreed. 200 points?

"Harry you're going to the infirmary to get that eye looked at and calmed down. Hatake your going to Dumbledore's office and I'll know if you don't. You're not the only one with a special eye."

Kakashi would've jerked in surprise, but he only bit his lip.

"Good now get out. As for the rest of you get out your quills and prepare to take notes."

The spell was gone and both Kakashi moved to the door. Harry left first turning hotly towards the hallway while Kakashi moved towards Dumbledore's office.

A stabbing feeling landed in his gut.

He'd screwed up the mission.

Kakashi walked over to the gargoyles that lead to Dumbledore's office and spoke the password with ease and made his way to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when Kakashi approached.

"Ah Kakashi," he put his quill down and looked brightly at the young man. "How can I help you?"

"I've jeopardized the mission." Kakashi spoke stiffly standing in front of Dumbledore who leaned back thoughtful.

"And just how have you done that?"

"In Moody's class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, I antagonized Potter and punched him." Kakashi was point blank and to the point.

Dumbledore fixed his spectacles. "Today was the day he was showing the Dark curses wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Did you get upset because our world is so much cleaner than yours?"

Kakashi was slightly shocked. Dumbledore spoke as if he knew exactly what was going on in his head. "No I was shocked at how docile you are. I let my emotions get out of hand. That is not something that a shinobi does. I want to resign from the mission."

"And get the hell out of here," he thought to himself.

Dumbledore stared at him. "Kakashi you had one passionate moment. That does not mean that you should be taken off the mission." He rested his head on his hands staring at the silver haired teenager in front of him.

"You're young and I know that in your world emotions like this are frowned upon, but in our world its sometimes encouraged. It all comes down to how you do it. This little spout with Harry will blow over and like it or not you are one of his greatest chances. I'm not letting you resign the mission."

Kakashi nodded his lips in a taunt line. He wasn't going anywhere soon.

"I suspect that Moody took points from your House?"

Kakashi nodded.

"I don't think that affects you that much. So as punishment for your behavior you are to attend every class instead of sending your clones."

"How did you?" Kakashi asked staring at Dumbledore with a new found respect.

Dumbledore gave a light smirk. "You're kind aren't the only one's with a special talent for seeing beneath the underneath." He gave a soft smile and Kakshi knew he must've been sending messages back and forth with Sarutobi. That was the man's old words through and through.

Feeling out of his element and deciding that if he was going to complete this mission they had a few things t of figure out Kakashi sat down in the chair, "If I'm staying then we have some things to discuss Dumbledore-san."

Hermione stood in the library waiting for Harry to come. Ron was sitting down playing with a chess board while she paced up and down driving him insane. "I don't see why we had to skip dinner," the red head complained.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes looking at Ron and explaining for what felt like the hundredth time. "I've done told you. You saw Neville after Moody's class. He was completely out of it and couldn't tell class from dinner. Imagine how Harry feels?"

Ron looked down at his hands knowing she was right. "Yea kinda a creepy having to go have tea with Moody though," when he looked up he could tell that she was not amused. "And we know how Harry felt I mean look at what happened between him and that slime ball Kakashi."

"Kakashi is not a slime ball."

"Then what would you call him?" Ron looked at her cocking his head to the side like she was crazy. "The guy punched Harry."

Hermione stopped and looked at him with a hand on her hip, "If you remember both of them lost their temper. Harry had his wand at Kakashi's throat Ron."

"So that's no reason to defend the guy! Harry's our friend and Kakashi provoked him talking about his mum and dad like that. Why are you defending him?"

"That's a good question," Harry's voice caught her off guard as he came into the room looking ill. When he hadn't seen either of them or Kakashi at dinner he went to look for them. He had no desire to sit at dinner without Ron or Hermione when everyone was talking about what had happened in Moody's class. By now Harry was almost sure the entire school knew about his little melt down.

He wanted to mad at Hermione for defending Kakashi, but right now he needed to vent so before she could apologize or defend herself he came into the room grinding his teeth. "Can you believe that guy? He shows up here and has this high and mighty attitude like he's better than us. He can't even do a first level potion in Snapes class."

Hermione sighed at the way Harry was acting and bit her tongue from mentioning the fact that he had barely made the potion correctly himself. "Look Harry-"

"He's our own Draco Malfoy," Ron sneered agreeing with his best mate. Harry nodded, "He would have been better fit for Slytherin."

"Remember when he got in Moody's face defending Malfoy?" Ron asked brining up his own beef with the white haired wizard. "I mean who can say a guy like that even has a soul."

"It just pisses me off," Harry sat down. "I mean what did we ever do to him? And to make it worse we're bunking with the guy."

"Yeah Hermione you have no idea how lucky you are to be a girl," Ron mumbled.

The girl in question shook her head, "The both of you are being unreasonable. I mean he's got to be having a hard time adjusting to a new school and he seemed really upset in Moody's class."

"I can't believe you're going to defend him again," Ron spoke out grumbling.

"Hermione he wasn't upset," Harry sat back scowling, "He was poking fun and laughing at some of the worst curses imaginable. If that doesn't say he's a psycho case then I don't know what does. He and Voldemort would have been best friends."

Both Ron and Hermione pulled back at the name, but Hermione recovered. "Harry didn't you hear a word he said? He wasn't laughing he was close to crying and he was upset. He said it was pathetic to die that way, doesn't that make you guys wonder?"

"He said my parents were pathetic for dying that way. They did it saving me Hermione from Voldemort," Harry leaned over, "And because of that I spent my life with the Dursleys. The Dursleys."

"You should have hit him," Ron commented.

Hermione looked between the two of them and fought to keep her voice down, "Harry did you not hear a word he said? He told you that you weren't the only one to have lost their parents and that he wished he'd spent more time with them. He's lost his parents too Harry."

Hermione was satisfied that it seemed to sober the two of them up a little bit and decided to continue, "Then didn't you hear what Moody said? Our methods may make him feel superior because of what did he call it? Jutsu?" The unfamiliar word fell off her lips and she got excite talking faster. "He called him a shinobi to and not a wizard. Then something about his eye and…"

The door was pushed open slightly and Kakashi himself walked in with a blank expression on his face. The three of them got silent as the silver haired youth walked towards a bookshelf looking at them one by one.

Harry glared at him and Ron looked between the two of them with a slight worried look on his face. Hermione crossed her arms and sat back hating the brooding silence. A moment later Harry didn't think he could take it anymore. He was sure Kakashi was just here to bug him like he was proving something. It was the exact same thing a Slytherian would do.

Getting up Harry was angry and walked towards Kakashi, "Well I'm waiting."

Kakashi paused for a second before turning to Potter, "Waiting for what?" His tone had lost all its hostility and like his face just seemed bored making Harry grind his teeth. "Your apology."

Kakashi blinked before smirking, "Then you are going to have to wait a damn long time because you're not getting one Potter."

Hermione sensing the change in tension jumped up and came towards Kakashi. "Well the two of you deserve to apologize to each other. Both of you were harsh in Moody's class today." She focused on Kakashi, "It's okay to be upset if something happens that you don't like. I mean we were all a little freaked out with the curses even I was and Neville wasn't himself after class either so…"

"I was no t freaked out, "Kakashi cut her off annoyed. "I was laughing because all of that drama was for nothing. A few simple curses are nothing."

"What do you mean nothing," Ron piped up. "Some of those dark arts curses are hard to get off if you can get rid of them at all."

Hermione jumped in front of Ron and narrowed her eyes getting Kakashi to focus on her, "Compared to what? What are you comparing them to that would make them seem like that?"

Kakashi had to stop himself. She was getting him to talk way to much and he realized it was because there was something familiar about her. He didn't like the feeling. Covering for himself he snorted, "How about the fact that the good wizards don't learn that stuff and that no one's come up with a counter curse yet? If you spent as much time on offensive then defensive curses then you'd be better prepared for anything that happens instead of turning out like your parents." Kakashi spat looking at Harry.

The black haired youth's nose swelled in anger. "You know what? This isn't worth it. Come on Ron, Hermione, there's still time to get something to eat." He walked out the door and Kakashi called after him, "Run along Harry." Kakashi moved towards the dorm and went in.

Harry bristled in anger, but walked out the door to find Neville. "Oh hey Harry," the boy shifted backwards gripping a book. Hermione was relieved to see that he looked better than he had and stopped to talk to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah actually," Neville gave a light smile and held up a book on herbs. "Moody heard about my interest and wanted to talk to me about it and gave me this. Are you guys heading to lunch?"

"Yes," Harry cut in slightly sharp still upset, but caught himself knowing that this wasn't Kakashi. "Do you want to come with us?"

"No," Neville shook his head, "I think I'm going to go in and read for a while." With that Neville Bottom left the trio and went into the room rigid at the sight of Kakashi who was seated in the corner with a book in his hand. Kakashi looked up slightly and gave a nod at Neville. What had happened in Moody's room hadn't gone unnoticed and was one of the things that Kakashi had asked Dumbledore about. The ninja knew about Neville's parents giving him more respect for the boy because he hadn't freaked out that much and unlike Potter didn't seem to think it made him a special case or something. In fact according to Dumbledore as far as he knew no one at the school was aware of the boy's problems.

Neville himself was shocked at Kakashi's slight sign approval and could only a manage a slight smile in response before scurrying up to his bed to look at his new book. Being around Kakashi was not comfortable and Neville definitely didn't want to be around the other male alone.

Kakashi spent the next hour reading through some various potions that first levels were supposed to at least be aware of. He wished he could simply use his sharingan and see if that would move things along faster, but he didn't think that would work. Soon enough most of the Gryffindors were back from lunch, but as usual Kakashi ignored them. The looks that had all but disappeared were back again and he figured it had something to do with what happened in Moody's class.

Sure enough he could hear the whispers, but he didn't mind. Most of them were insulting and very few had picked up on the points that Hermione had. The girl was a smart one and he had a good reason to believe that she wouldn't share the conclusions with anyone outside Ron and Harry, so he didn't think he had reason to worry.

Of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't be wary. Kakashi tensed when the twins came over one on either side of him plopping down on the chairs beside him. Kakashi thought Fred was on his left and George on his right, but when one of the boys talked he realized he was wrong. It was the other way around and George was happy to start the conversation.

"Well mate, you certainly made an impression today. You're all Ron could talk about when he came in to eat and so we have to know."

Fred as if sensing a silent cue cut in, "What's your secret? I mean for everything we've tried to do to really get under his skin and you mate have seemed to do that exact thing being here just a few days and to a greater extent than we have ever accomplished."

George placed a hand on over his heart, "And for that you have our deepest respect. So what'd you do mate?"

Kakashi sighed closing his book deciding that there was no way he was going to get anything done now. That was completely out of the question, at least here. Closing the books on the subject about proper cauldron usage Kakashi moved and got up. Colin Creevey moved over to the three of them with crossed arms. Kakashi gave him a once over noticing the menacing look in Colin's eye.

"From what I heard he hit Harry," Colin's voice was harsh and accusing. "Had a meltdown in Moody's class and socked him one out of nowhere. A cheap shot."

Kakashi raised his one eye at the boy unimpressed. George and Fred frowned and stared at each other before Fred got up followed by his brother and glared at Kakashi. "You actually hit Harry? Why are we the last one's to know and where in the bloody hell do you come off hitting Harry?" Fred asked.

By now everyone in the room was staring his way and Kakashi gave them all a once over with a sigh.

"He's crackers that's what he is," Kakashi heard a girl from across the room whispering to the boy at her side. "Laughed about it. Where does he get off?"

"We're waiting on an answer," George spoke up staring down at Kakashi's smaller Japanese form. Kakashi resisted the urge to snort. Swallowing his pride and his dignity to some point Kakashi decided to play the blundering idiot to keep up with the mission. Being overly done about it he bowed low to all three boys freezing mid-bow at Colin.

"Forgive me Colin," Kakashi spoke to the ground. "I am afraid it was a big misunderstanding and I am not used to the customs here and offended everyone including Harry. I apologize for my mistakes and humbly ask that you forgive me or allow me to pay penance."

Needles s to say that it had the effect on everyone that Kakashi had hoped it would have. They were all in shock at his attitude and Kakashi took the chance to scurry up the stairs leaving the book behind to the beds. Neville glanced up wide eyed when Kakashi came through the door, but didn't say anything. For Kakashi, he didn't even notice the other male and went to his chest at the edge of the bed opening it with a key and pulling out clothes. They were black and well form fitting. Perfect for doing some training. All this that had happened today proved one thing-he needed to get some frustration out and the only way to do that would be to go deep into the school's woods and practice so he could break a sweat.

"Wow, Harry you completely missed it."

A girl from Gryffindor came down meeting the small group in the hallway. "Kakashi total freaked out and then bowed apologizing to everyone before running up to the rooms. It was so silly," she giggled. "Anyway I have to run and see Professor Snape. I hope he didn't hit you to hard and you're okay Harry."

The girl disappeared out of sight, but to Harry's ill fortune was replaced by Malfoy and his goons. "I heard you got decked Potter. Serves you right."

"Shove off it," Ron snapped turning towards the blonde with his usual menace.

"Now why would I want to do that Weasley?" Draco scoffed. "I obviously came here to congratulate you on a _stunning_ performance."

"Why you –" Ron started, but Harry interrupted him. "Yes, well let me congratulate you on your ferret impersonation first. That was so becoming of a top actor."

The Gryffindor girl snickered at the comment, but quickly hushed running away when Draco glared at her. Coming close to Harry Draco rolled up his nose, "Anytime and anyplace Potter. I could beat you using a replacement wand."

Hermione as if sensing the tension radiating off of Harry moved between the two of them trying to stop a fight. "No one's going to be doing any fighting. It's against the school rules and you know what'll happen if either of you get caught. Do you want to get suspended?"

Harry's hand, which had come to rest on his wand, pulled back and moved towards its natural place at his side. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that she was right. He couldn't afford to risk it, not after what happened today.

"Besides we need to go see Hagrid," Hermione voiced up. Both boys were confused about the sudden idea of visiting the groundskeeper. They nodded anyway however and turned away. Ron seething and mumbling about Draco while Harry simply gritted his teeth.

They could hear Draco as they turned the corner laughing at them, "That's right Potter, run. At least you've got that much figured out."

"Are we really going to go see Hagrid?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed, "No we're not. It was just an excuse to get away from Draco. He can't stand Hagrid."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked taking the steps two by two now as they reached the Gryffindor wing. "He doesn't seem intimidated during class."

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something about boys not taking notice of the world around him before disappearing behind the picture frame.

"Harry," George walked over to them with a concerned look. "We didn't know man."

"We would have decked him right had we known what he'd done to you. This bloke here forgot to tell us the important stuff y' know?" Fred hit Ron in the shoulder who flinched. "Ow, What are you talking about now?"

"You didn't tell us that Kakashi hit Harry," George explained crossing his arms. "Well now we know and now we want to know what you'd have us do to take care of him."

"May I suggest our new prototype? It was meant to create eatable vomit, but it causes warts all over the body to appear for a straight twenty-four hours it seems. A rash under the arm pits too along with a right miserable fever."

George nodded agreeing with his twin, "Given enough he might actually kill over and it'll be from natural causes."

"No one's doing anything of the sort!" Hermione shrilled poking Fred in the chest. "If you do anything with some of your wild experiments I'm telling Dumbledore directly and seeing that you both get expelled. Honestly, you can't go around using people as guinea pigs."

"Why he deserves it," Ron spoke up still hotly on that subject.

"We've been through this already," her dark tone and fiery eyes made Ron take a half a step back. "Harry," Hermione looked to him to say something. Harry obliged her ready to be done with the deal, but also had his own revenge to deal with.

"Maybe not something so drastic. I don't want it to be noticeable that we did anything to him."

The boys grinned, but Hermione scowled with a large frown. "Honestly, I didn't think you all were that low. I am not having a part of this."

"Are you going to tell on us Hermione?" Ron asked ready to stop her if the girl started throwing a fit.

"No," she sighed and shook her head. "I'm not. As long as you make sure it doesn't cause him physical pain I guess I want." Her eyes were glassy. "I thought better of you all though. I want nothing more to do with it, but remember," she held up a finger. Glaring at Fred and George, not really worried about Ron, "If you hurt him I am not going to keep quiet. Good night."

And with that Hermione turned form the boys and walked towards her room in a huff. Harry sighed watching her go, but Ron and his brothers were only shaking their heads in wonder.

"Not hurt a hair on his head," George stated.

"Is she mad?" Fred asked, but no one answered.

"What do we do first?" Ron spoke up eager to get his hands on hurting Kakashi. Harry was feeling the same anticipation. The stings of Kakashi's words were still fresh and he was convinced that no matter what the twins came up with, it would be nothing compared to what Hatake really deserved.

"Leave it to us. We'll have something for tomorrow."

Fred nodded agreeing with his brother. "Right. Well good night Harry, it's late you know? Some sleep on it. Kakashi won't bother you for much longer." The twins winked at him giving Ron a shove for good measure before walking off in whispers.

Ron grinned, "Whatever they're planning I wouldn't want to be on Kakashi's end." Harry frowned, "Right, but he'll deserve every second of it." The two of them walked off to their own room that they shared with the other boys. As they walked they talked about Hermione and what the plans for Kakashi could be. Neville was the only one up still reading his book. The others had gone to bed a while ago.

Harry frowned as he got into bed noticing that something wasn't right, he glanced around noticing the empty bedding. "Where'd Kakashi get off to?"

Ron glanced over from his own bed and in a half yawn shrugged. "What'ev. It doesn't matter now does it? As long as he's here tomorrow. Night Harry. See ya later Neville." The last statement was added as an afterthought.

Harry just sighed taking off his glasses and getting comfortable. He stared at Neville still reading from his own light pondering where their new roommate could be. "I hope he gets eaten or something," Harry thought to himself before the light finally lulled him to sleep.

It was around twelve when Kakashi finally got in. He knew he had some pull about being out late, but he wasn't going to push it. Much. Right now he just needed sometime to relax and work out. That was exactly what he'd done with five clones. His chakra reserves were low and the sharingan was still spinning beneath the eye patch. Sweat soaked his shirt and he had thirteen new bruises if he counted correctly along with a bleeding scar on his arm cutting into his ANBU symbol.

He sighed contently walking into the room ignoring the picture's antics. He'd escaped Mr. Filch and the cat with ease and was now actually looking forward to resting in his bed for a full night. Lately he hadn't dreamed at all and was lost in a dark void which was fine with him. Dreams were just ill fated memories meant to plague someone with a soul.

In the room Kakashi took care not to wake the others up opening his trunk and pulling out a pill before popping it. After skipping meals it was best that he at least make sure his nutrition level was up with a soldier's pill or two. Assured that they were asleep Kakashi peeled off his clothing and headed to the showers with just his boxers on. After cleaning his body he laid himself under the covers enjoying the comforting feel of his muscles shaking and his bones cracking.

At least today hadn't been an entire waste.

* * *

That would b sixteen pages people. Sixteen pages. How do you like it? The next chapter will be complete Kakashi torture. Poor little guy….

Anyway thanks for the reviews so far. Lets keep them coming! ^_________^ Big smiles for all!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I have some explaining to do.

The reason this chapter was not up when I scheduled and told you it would be is because I no longer have access to this website on the internet I was using. A school based internet. I will have to update this story on the computers at the library; therefore there will be a space between chapters that should not be there. For this I ask your apology and the understanding that all though I have not updated I have not turned a blind eye to this story.

Thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four

Kakashi found himself awake before the other Gryffindors, but this was nothing new. He figured it would be that way from day one. He glanced around the room at the still sleeping teenagers and wondered how anyone could be oblivious to the dangers that the world held around them. His eyes found Harry's sleeping form. The boy was the worst of all of them according to Dumbledore. Kakashi had heard about his exploits yesterday and still it seemed that Harry was a child. How could someone go through those experiences and still not understand?

Tearing his eyes away from Harry Kakashi felt sick to his stomach. There wasn't a word for the feeling and he didn't bother to give it one. ANBU did not need feelings. They needed working bodies and clear minds. Neither of which he would get if he worried about it.

Moving Kakashi swallowed what he could not afford and moved towards the trunk at the end of his bed pulling out his tools. When he'd first arrived in the dormitories he'd worried about changing. How could he cover himself in scrolls and weapons in the plain sight of Harry and the others? Thankfully they solved that problem for him. With their sleeping behaviors it was simple enough to get up and changed without making any noise. He was a ninja and ninja where neither seen nor heard.

His weapons strapped onto his body Kakashi moved to conceal them under the hideous robes and moved towards the door to finish his morning preparation. This was one of the few times he could truly study during the day without having to worry about the others around him. No one would be suspicious of anything and no one would be there to drown out with his own thoughts about their world. Kakashi was becoming more of a scholar than a ninja. In fact he was probably not going to have to lift a kunai the entire mission.

What a waste of a good and functioning body.

Pulling out another potions book, easily the worst subject so far, from the self Kakashi moved to the back of the Gryffindor common and opened the book to read. Snape would not make a fool out of him again.

Nightmares. Neville pulled himself upright in the bed with a cold sweat. All he could see in his mind's eye was that spider-turning and twisting in pain. He swallowed blinking away the sight and whishing he could turn off his ears the same way. The difference between the spider in class and the one of his nightmares was that this one screamed.

And screamed louder than anything he could have ever imagined.

Biting down a sob Neville stared at Ron who shifted in his bed and hoped he didn't wake the boy up. Kakashi's bed caught his eyes and he stared out at the clean sheets. He glanced around at the dark room, but Kakashi wasn't there, and the time was well before any normal person would be awake. Four o'clock in the morning was not the typical part of the day.

Somehow the missing Kakashi made Neville jumpy. It was one thing to see the foreigner in front of you, but another to not know where he was. The shadows in the room seemed to creep and the silence was near defining. Unable to take it anymore Neville pushed himself over the side of the bed and decided to go to the common room and sit by the fire. Grabbing the book that Professor Moody had given him yesterday Longbottom creped out of the room, only tripping once to the annoyance of Ron who grumbled something incoherent to land on his stomach on the bed.

Unfortunately from the candle at the end of the room glowing, Neville knew he wasn't alone. Instinct told him to turn around and go back to bed, but he stood there fearful. With another gulp of air he cursed his fear and turned around and fell. Kakashi was standing right in front of him with one eyebrow raised, the firelight dancing across his features creating a ghost like affect.

Nevilles hand was out with his wand, shaking and shivering. He couldn't command himself to take a shot. Curse or not, nothing would come to his mind.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Kakashi took a softer tone seeing the look of fear on Longbottoms face. He was grinding his teeth hoping that no one woke from the thud the boy had created. Kakashi was in no mode to deal with anyone, but it seemed that Longbottom hadn't gotten that message yet. Basking in the glow of Neville's fear Kakashi stood there with his arms crossed awaiting his answer. The wand pointed in front of him was of no great fear to the ninja. Besides Neville did not come off as a fighter at all on Kakashi's radar.

"I…I…um…." Neville stuttered coming back to his senses and seeming to finally figure out Kakahsi's question. He slowly lowered his wand, which to Kakashis amusement was still shaking at his side. "I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"

The words were still spaced, as if he had to say each one carefully or it would break against the still air of the room. Kakashi sighed deciding to answer the boy's question. Out of all the students here, he and well Draco had impressed him the most. Neville didn't prance around like a baby over his parents and Draco played rationally. Harry and the others might have thought he was a bully, but Draco was just taking care of himself and his business. An admirable trait in Kakashi's book. He took control of situations.

"I'm studying."His answer came off quick and to the point as Kakashi moved back to the table and looked over his notes that he'd made about level one snubbsnout potions. Neville stared at him for a while, but Kakashi ignored the boy. He was shifting from foot to foot before Kakashi heard his foot steps coming closer and closer. Without glancing up the shinobi was aware that the boy sat to his left at the table and was flipping through his book trying to find the place he left off reading at. Kakashi glanced up at him once and Neville stared back, but the ninja didn't say anything. He just went back to reading and taking notes.

That was how the two of them were three hours later.

Harry yawned looking over at Ron and pushing him out of bed. The two of them laughed jokingly and got ready to go. Kakashi's bed being empty was nothing new and neither of them paid attention until Harry caught sight of Neville's own bed.

"Where do you think he got to so early?" Harry wondered putting on his right shoe.

"Aw him," Ron shook his head. "There's no telling. C'mon. Hermione said she wanted to see us early. I wonder if she's got something for us. Or me mate."

Harry just shook his head, but followed his friends rushed tone and moved out the door. It was still early yet, but at the prospect of getting something there was no way to tell Ron that. He would have gotten up at four if Hermione had told them to meet her at that time in the common at dinner. A surprise she said.

Coming from Hermione Harry wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what that surprise would be.

Moving into the common room, Harry frowned at the end table. Neville was leaning forward on the table snoring. Droll was in a small puddle at his mouth. The book he must've been reading had been pushed aside and out of his reach, still opened. Harry knew about the Longbottom's and had a sneaking suspicion that yesterday's class might have something to do with Neville's misplacement. What he didn't like was the fact that Kakashi was also up at the end of the table with three books opened in front of him and a fourth in his hands.

Where the two of them friends or something?

A pool of mistrust and something else burned in Harry's stomach. It ignited into a raging inferno when Kakashi looked up and gave him a snub look. To anyone else it might have been just a blank stare, but Kakashi knew better. The glint in his eyes was enough to prove his point.

Harry was about to say something to Ron when Hermione brushed into the room with a box in her hands. She came towards the other two with a bright smile on her face. "I didn't have enough time to show you guys this last night. Not with all the drama that you two seemed so desperate to create."

At the mention of last night Ron's face brightened alert. "Do you think George and Fred have done it yet?" He glanced around the room looking for his brothers.

"Something tells me that they aren't even up themselves yet Ron," Harry chuckled. He himself couldn't wait to see what punishment the twins could and would come up with for Kakashi. It was time for that boy to get what was coming to him for laughing at Harry's parents. Regardless of the fact that Kakashi himself-according to Hermione because he was still unconvinced-had lost his parents, Harry wanted to see him pay. And if Kakashi had lost his parents that made it worst because how could someone who had gone through a similar experience be so heartless? No, he hadn't been through anything like Harry had.

Hermione sighed, "Your brothers were up late last night. I came back down to finish this," she moved the box in her hands, "And they were in the corner whispering and writing things down. Ron you really should stop them." She gave him a pleading look and Harry already knowing the answer tried to stop the argument.

"What's in the box Hermione?"

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione, with a nasty look to Ron. She took of the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about/"

"Not _spew_," said Hermione impatiently, "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly picking one out of the box. "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well-if you two join-three," said Hermione.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew' do you?" said Ron.

"S-P-E-W!" Said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status-but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

She pulled out a piece of parchment and stared at them expectantly.

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"Hermione-open your ears," said Ron loudly. "They. Like. It. They _like_ being enslaved."

"Who likes being enslaved?"

Kakashi's voice behind Ron and Harry un expectantly made them both jump much to Kakashi's delight. He had been focusing on the group since Hermione came out with the box and was eavesdropping from across the room. He didn't completely understand the conversation, but what he did understand was the premises. Hermione was very put forward about whatever she was promoting and as much as he hated it, he would need an ally. He had to have some access to their tight little group. Harry and Ron were completely out of the question, but if he could get on Hermione's good side-not buddies of course, but on her good side it would make things easier. Kakashi was sure he didn't have to worry about that. Nothing would happen, but he was never one to leave things to chance. And so on that 1 percent chance that he might need an informant or some trust on their level he decided to put his nose into their business.

"Oh Kakashi," Hermione was shocked, but gave a pleasant smile towards him. "I didn't see you there. I've created a group to protest against the unfair treatment of some of our own magical creatures, most importantly the house elves."

Kakashi raised a friendly eyebrow. Ron and Harry by this time had separated giving him room to be in the middle, both boys glaring. "House elves?" He chuckled slightly, "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Shocked Hermione looked at him and began to explain the situation, "They're magical creatures bound to families and houses. They have to listen to their master and do silly little chores like cleaning and cooking. They have no freedom and walk around barely clothed."

Now Kakashi was interested. Such an acclaimed society from Dumbledore and yet this still occurred within their system. "So your society has an involuntary work force? Slaves?"

Hermione nodded. Ron snorted, "They're just house elves."

Kakashi looked over at Ron and before Hermione could open her mouth he stole her argument. "Any creature should have the chance to be free. No one should be forced into servitude regardless of where they are on the social caste system that apparently still exists in this part of the world."

The girl grinned nodding her head in agreement again, "They don't have a system like this where you're from Kakashi?"

Expecting the question Kakashi frowned, "No we don't. Everyone has the chance to make what they want out of themselves." And it was the truth. Some villages he knew still practiced a caste system as did some clans, like the Hyuga who still had two branches of the family, but Konoha itself was based off of a free system. "Everyone makes do and works out their problems. Chores and all," he grinned at the last part succeeding in giving her a blush. Kakashi wasn't stupid. He was a very attractive guy and had used it multiple times to win over someone on missions like these. There were always other reasons for wearing the mask, but none of it was about being ugly like Genma liked to joke.

"Our short-term aims," Hermione continued, "are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our longer term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

Kakashi wasn't aware of the departments existence, but the long name gave away its meaning clearly. He blinked as if taking in every word. Truth be told he didn't give a damn about the cause, that was none of his concern. What he wanted was an inlet into the threesome and he was going to get it.

Harry angry at Kakashi's appearance and interest in the club decided to show the same. "And how do we do all this?"

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione said happily, "I thought two Sickles to join-that buys a badge-and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron-I've got you a collecting tin upstairs-and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at the three of them, and Harry sat, torn between his exasperation at Hermione and his hatred for Kakashi. The silence was broken not by Ron, whom Harry thought was going to blow any minute at the way he continued to look at Kakashi, not that he would mind, but by Kakashi himself.

"Then I'll be your first member." Kakashi reached into his robe by passing four scrolls and a band of kunai around his chest to a pocket with some money that he had been provided for just in case. Kakashi figured this was one of those situations. He was careful to keep the rest of his bodily possessions hidden.

"Great!" Hermione took the money from him and gave him a S.P.E.W. badge which he immediately put on his robe. He nodded at her, "Keep me informed in any way that I can help." Kakashi turned to leave and Hermione grinned, "Of course."

She smirked at Ron, "I'll put this in the money tin when I run back upstairs. See it's going well already. Kakashi has already joined and his home doesn't even have an elf system. He is a prime example of the fact that we don't need one. I would have asked him to partition for new members, but seeing as he's not much of a people person I didn't think it would be such a great idea. Can you believe this?"

Ron opened his mouth with a smart remark about how yeah, he couldn't believe this, but was stopped by a tapping on the window. Harry looked across the now seemingly empty common room aside from a sleeping Neville and saw a white snowy owl perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" he shouted and launched himself out of his chair and cacross the room to pull open the window. Hedwig flew inside, soared across the room, and landed on the table on top of several books.

"About time!" said Harry, hurrying after her.

"She's got an answer!" Ron said excitedly, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg. Harry hastily untied it and sat down to read aloud to the other two.

Harry-

I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the ltest in a eries of trange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore-they'e saing he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is.

I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry.

Sirius.

Harry looked up at Ron and Hermione, who could just stare back at him.

He's flying north?" Hermione whispered. "He's coming back?"

"Dumbledore's reading the signs?" said Ron, looking perplexed. "Harry –what's up?"

For Harry had just hit himself in the forehead with his fist. "I shouldn't have told him!"

"What are you on about?" asked Ron in surprise.

"I's made him think he's got to come back!" Harry said, now slamming his fist on the table so that Hedwig landed on the back of Ron's chair, hooting indignantly. "Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got anything or you," Harry snapped at Hedwig, who was clicking her beak expectantly, "You'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food."

Hedwig gave him an extremely offended look and took off for the open window, cuffing him around the head with her outstretched wing as she went.

"Harry," Hermione began in a pacifying sort of voice.

"No, just don't." He sighed getting up. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? If Sirius came back and got caught, it would be his, Harry's fault. A few seconds' pain and he'd had to blab…If he'd just had the sense to keep it to himself.

He shook his head angry as he walked over to throw the letter into the fire. "Let's go get some breakfast." He stormed out the room leaving the two. Hermione sighed and closed the box putting it in the corner of the commons where it would be safe from wondering eyes. Ron went after Harry and she followed, though not before putting several of her buttons in her robe.

Kakashi came out from his hiding place and stared at the space the three had been with a narrowed eye. Something was wrong and it seemed that once again the only person with the answers was keeping extremely quiet. It was time to pay Dumbledore one last visit and make it extremely clear that there was no way he was going to stay unless the man opened up about everything.

The last time Kakashi had been in his office, Dumbledore had told him about Neville and mentioned things about how the school worked again as well as some of the teachers. He had seemed kindly enough and had bored Kakashi to the extent of walking out the door. He thought that was all Dumbledore had to tell him, but that was his mistake. And he wasn't going to make it again.

Dumbledore looked up at Kakashi as he came in, the phoenix gave a short tweet in his direction before turning back to its breakfast.

"Ah Kakashi, can I help you?" He gave him that pleasant smile. Today his robes were three shades of greens mixed and matched in stars and sparkles. He still has that carefree grandfather quality as he fixed his glasses making Kakashi imagine pulling those glasses off and breaking them under his foot.

"We need to talk."

"I thought we talked yesterday."

Kakashi's mouth twitched. "No, you talked yesterday and I listened, but you only told half the story. Now I want the other half with some questions of my own. Kakashi didn't bother to sit though Dumbledore's next move was to offer him a chair.

"Harry just got a letter. Who is Sirius?"

"Oh really?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow. "A letter from Sirius huh? Well," He cocked his head to the side hiding whatever had just flashed in his eyes, "Sirius is Harry's godfather. He was put into prison for the majority of Harry's life on false charges. He broke out and is on the most wanted list. Would've have been put in one of your-uh, Bingo Books. But trust me he is completely harmless in the sense that he would go against Harry."

Kakashi nodded, now they were getting somewhere. That would explain why they did not want him coming north. Wherever he was he was safe, but coming here would be a risk. A risk that someone would only take if they thought that someone else was in danger and seeing as Harry was his only family ties and the comment about Dumbledore that was exactly what Sirius had in mind.

"He mentioned the fact that Harry's scar hurt him."

It was just a statement, but he knew that Dumbledore would answer his inquiries. The old man did not disappoint. "The scar that Harry has from Voldermort sometimes stings. I'm afraid it might be a link between him and Voldermort."

That sounded a hell of a lot like the curse mark Orachimaru had tried on Anko before leaving the village. It made Kakashi grind the back of his teeth together. Anything like that man would creep even the toughest of ANBU Black Op out.

"In the letter Sirius also mentioned the fact that you taking Moody out of retirement was an indication that you had seen some kind of sign that Harry was in danger. Is Moody an insurance policy?"

Dumbledore gave a sad smile, "I'm afraid Sirius would be correct. Before this school year began Harry was with Ron's family at a Quidditch match. The World Cup actually, and chaos ensued that night. There was a dark mark, something that only appears when Voldermort is on the move, for the first time since Harry's birth. Seeing as I needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I hired an ex-aurora and friend of mine to fill the space and help keep an eye on Harry."

This news had to be perhaps the most irritating thing that Kakashi had ever heard in his life. "Then why am I here?" If Moody had the place of keeping track of Harry then why had Dumbledore gone to the trouble of hiring a shinobi? He had been taken from his home, his comrades, his life on a long term mission that someone had already been given!

"You," Dumbledore smiled, "are the insurance policy. Moody is good, but even he is not as level headed as I would like and even then cannot watch Harry on the level you can."

"And you've already bought me," Kakashi thought. There was no going back now. That didn't mean he had to like it though. Reaching in his robe he threw a kunai past the man's head close enough to rustle his hair, before it embedded itself into the wall. "These are things that I have to know Dumbledore. Is there anything else about this situation that you would like to bring to light?"

Dumbledore already had up his wand and Kakashi watched it intently. He did not fear those things, but they were unpredictable. You had to be prepared for the unexpected.

"No. That's everything you need to know."

Kakashi nodded satisfied at the angry look that passed on Dumbledore's face. It was about time someone else was feeling as angry and frustrated as he was. Turning Kakashi left the kunai and left Dumbledore's room to head off to the tiny memorial he'd made in a tree before class.

Harry made up his mind at breakfast to return to the commons and write Sirius a letter. He would miss the beginning of his first class, but this was to important and could not wait. He wrote the letter swiftly on parchment.

Dear Sirius,

I reakon I just imagined my scar hurting, I was half asleep when I wrote to you last time. There's no point in coming back, everything's fine here. Don't' worry about me, my head feels completely normal.

Harry

He then climbed out of the portrait hole and made his way swiftly to the Owlry in search of Hedwig. The Owlry was a circular stone room, rather cold and drafty, because none of the windows ha glass in them. The flower was covered in straw, owl droppings, and the regurgitated skeletons of mice and vols. Hundreds of owls of every breed were nestled on perches. Most of them asleep.

He made his way over to a glaring Hedwig and immediately regretted the way he'd greeted her earlier that morning. She was evidently still furious about his lack of gratitude. It took Harry suggesting that she might be to tired and that he should go back to ask Ron if he could borrow Pidwidgeon, his owl, for her to stick out her foot and allow him to tie the letter to it.

"Just find him, all right?" Harry said stroking her back as he carried her on his arm to one fo the holes in the wall. "Before the dementors do." She nipped his finger, harder than she would have done, but hooted softly in a reassuring sort of way before taking off. Harry watched her fly out of sight with the familiar feeling of unease back in his stomach. He had been so sure that Sirius's reply would alleviate his worries rather than increasing them when he'd written that last letter.

Walking out he caught sight of Kakashi coming from the edge of the forbidden forest. His head was bowed down and he walked with both his hands hidden in the pockets of the robe he was wearing. His walk was slow and somber as he moved studying the ground. Harry stepped back slowly into the Owlry confused. Why would Kakashi be outside? And near the forest of all things? He decided that standing there and acting like a coward was pathetic and moved his head back out the door ready to ask Kakashi flat out what he was doing, but he was gone. There had been nothing but clear ground of about fifty yards from him and the school and yet he was gone. Blinking Harry looked around wondering if his eyes were playing a trick on him-they weren't. Shrugging it off remembering the time he hurried off to class.

At lunch he told the other two what he'd done in whispers at the end of the table. Hermione was shaking her head, "That was a _lie,_Harry," she said. "You _didn't _imagine your scar hurting and you know it."

"So what?" said Harry. "He's not going back to Azkaban because of me."

"Drop it," Ron said sharply to Hermione as she opened her mouth to argue some more, ad for once, Hermione heeded him, and feel silent.

"Did any of you happen to see the paper today? " Colin, Harry's greatest admirer much to Harry's annoyance came forward. "This old lady's mad."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking at him. Colin flipped open the newspaper and showed a picture of a woman with large glasses and frizzy white hair that stood on end. The headline read:

"**Killer Snakes in Our Midst"**

"She claims that there was a huge snake that came in her house and talked in some a foreign language before it attacked and killed her husband. The only reason she got out was because she used her broom to immediately get to the authorities. They ransacked the house and the husband was nowhere to be found and neither the snake. Made up the whole blooming thing, and now she's ranting that her husband was eaten by the thing."

It was obvious from the way that he was looking at Harry that Colin was not that interested in the story, but more so in his hero. Hermione shook her head, "There is no such things as talking snakes. Only people with the slytherian line can do that."

Her comment made Harry suddenly find his food more inserting. Voldermort had that power and coincidently so did Harry.

"Look, look," Ron hitting his side made Harry turn over and stare. Kakashi was sitting up straight with funny look on his face. Following Ron's hand Harry caught sight of George and Fred coming down to sit at the table with triumphant smiles on their faces.

Kakashi's face soured even further before he couldn't hold back anymore and gripping the table opened his mouth in a vomiting motion. Several slugs fell onto the table on his food. Ron flinched remembering the technique being used on him.

"Slug-Vomiting Charm," he noticed.

Hermione gasped, "Honestly." She had forgotten about the brothers after Kakahsi had decided to join S.P.E.W. or she would have warned him. The people sitting around him pulled back disgusted as Kakashi continued to throw up the large slugs onto his food and their own.

The other Gryfinndor's and some of the other tables laughed drowning Kakashi's ears and almost making them pop. Kakashi could feel the slime in his mouth as he continued to spill out the slugs. He couldn't control himself and stared up as George and Fred walked by.

"Next time watch who you mess with chap," George grinned.

"Or it might come back to haunt you," Fred added.

Kakashi looked up glaring at the two. The smirks on their face pissed him off completely combined with taste in his mouth. Angry Kakashi wasn't going to handle anymore of this humiliation. Closing his mouth he fought back the slugs glaring at the two of them as he stood. The entire auditorium got quiet.

"No way," Ron shook his head. "That spell lasted about five hours for me. They had to muck it up."

"They didn't, Harry voiced spitefully, "He's just not letting them out anymore."

"You might need to go to the Infirmary to get that looked at Kakashi," Dumbledore spoke up, but Kakashi had already turned from the now almost silent hall and walked out. He was heading for the nearest bathroom and puking these-slugs out.

"What's the matter with you two?" Hermione whispered harshly at the twins as they sat down.

"Well that didn't go as expected," George grumbled.

"You can say that again." Ron snorted. "He got up and walked out."

"Still going to puke up his guts though," Fred voiced. "Though I wish he'd stayed here. That look on his face was hilarious."

"He looked like he was going to kill you two," Hermione commented angry instead. Harry stopped and stared at her. Something about her words struck him. She was right. That look on Kakashi's face had been one of a killer. Like a wild animal. It reminded him of Remus when he was in wolf form and that was unsettling enough.

"No no, that was one of pure terror," George corrected Hermione. The girl snorted and shook her head leaving the table in a huff. She was not going to listen to anymore of this. Kakashi had finally had a good day not messing up one thing in his classes like was expected and now this had happened. Sometimes she didn't know whether to curse or tell, but she knew she couldn't do either.

Kakashi was in the boy's bathroom leaned over and in near tears. The size of the slugs had diminished, but the numbers had increased. He glanced up when the door opened prepared to kill whoever was behind it. Screw the mission at the moment, he was in near agony at the taste in his mouth.

It was Draco.

The Slytherian stared at Kakashi for a second. Both boys stared at each other for a second before a wand appeared in his hand and the vomiting stopped. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards the sinks trying to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

"Slug-vomiting charm," Draco commented telling Kakashi the name. "A product of the Weasley's I'm sure. Ron tried to nail me with that curse a while back, but the dumb-ass bloke ended up hitting himself."

Kakashi glanced in the mirror in front of him as he cleaned out his mouth staring at the slicked haired kid as he moved a step forward. Turning off the water He turned fully around, "Thanks." He wasn't used to thanking anyone, but Draco wasn't like the rest of these kids here. There was something in his eyes that said that he understood how the real world worked and for that reason Kakashi respected him.

He shrugged. "You helped me with Mad-Eye. I'm just returning the favor."

Of course that would be it. From what Kakashi understood Gryfinndors and Slytherains hated each other, but there was no one that Draco seemed to hate more than Harry.

He voiced this aloud and Draco just laughed, "Yeah well, who could like a Gryffindor? A bunch of good-doers that can't watch their own backs," Kakashi agreed with him. "You picked the wrong House at the ceremony."

Kakashi thought about the hat remembering what it had told him. It knew where he truly belonged and Kakashi knew in his gut that it was right. He was not Gryffindor material. "It seems I did, but in my defense I had no idea what any of the houses where."

Draco nodded then glanced around. "I have to get going before I'm missed. You should tell on whoever did that to you. Especially if I'm right and its the Weasleys." His nose curled up at the name. Kakahsi shook his head, "No, I think I'd rather get revenge on my own terms."

"Huh," Draco grinned before disappearing. Alone Kakashi pulled out his own wand and glanced at it. He'd done some more practicing with it lately and had almost gotten the hang of it. He just had to force his chakra to the tip of the wand instead of his fingers.

He had an idea about his revenge. Creating a shadow clone he focused on one of the first spells he'd read about. It's purpose was not meant for this, but the principal was the same. And if it worked, then the two of them would learn their lesson.

He cast the spell and watched with glee as it worked. He was going to use that tonight.

* * *

Alright, another sort of cliffhanger to leave you guys wanting something more. Kakashi is finally getting a sort of hang on the world around him with this wand business. Now that he has a plan for the Weasley twins and all.

Please read and review. I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. T_T this internet situation is a bummer.


End file.
